Beca and Chloe's Summer Fling
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet and fall in love the summer before Beca starts college. After a night of sex, Beca wakes to find that Chloe has left her with no explanation. Beca goes to Barden and sees Chloe. Will Chloe explain why she left? Will Beca forgive her? Read to find out. Rate M most for language.
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell was 18 years old and staying the summer with her cousin Stacie in Tampa. While she was there she got a job working at the local jet ski rental place to earn money to help with her planned move to L.A. What she wasn't planning on was her dad and mom conspiring together to make her go to college. Her father, Professor Ben Mitchell, was on the faculty of Barden University near Atlanta, GA, and got Beca in for free. Her mother, a lawyer, who still lives in Portland, Maine, agreed that Beca should go to college. Both parents told her that she had to give college one year. If after that year she still wanted to go to L.A. they would both help her out financially. She didn't like it but figured it was better than trying to make it on her own.

Beca had met Chloe, a hot redhead, her second day on the job when she and some friends rented jet skis from her. The two girls hit it off and they spent as much time together as they could. They took longs walks on the beach, met for lunch or dinner, and made out. They both shared that they had strong feelings for the other and promises to keep in touch were made.

It was Beca's last night in Tampa. She was heading home to Porltand before she went off to colle. She had invited Chloe over to the apartment for dinner. They started making out and one thing led to another and they had sex. Beca woke up and found herself alone in her bed. She got up and saw that Chloe's clothes were gone. She checked the rest of the apartment and the redhead was nowhere to be found. Beca texted and called Chloe numerous times. Chloe never responded to any of the messages.

Beca wasn't a stranger to one night stands, but she really thought this girl was different. Apparently, Beca was just summer fling and it hurt.

 _Barden University, Two Weeks Later_

Beca made it to her dorm room and found her stuff had already been dropped off. She unpacked and set up her mixing and DJ equipment first to make sure nothing happened to it. She then emptied the rest of her boxes and put away all of her stuff. She broke down the boxes and placed them outside her door for pickup. She looked through the Freshman Orientation Packet and saw that there was an Activities Fair going on at the Quad and decided she would check it out.

She put her headphones around her neck so she could listen to music while she walked. She walked around but didn't really see anything of interest to her. She was deciding where she would go next when she looked up and saw her. Chloe.

Chloe also caught a glimpse of Beca but didn't think Beca saw her. Her heart rate sped up and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe Beca was here.

"Oh, my God," Chloe muttered.

Beca can't know she's here because she'll want to know why she just left her. Chloe looked down and moved to stand behind her best friend, Aubrey, who was standing next to her.

"What the hell, Chloe?," Aubrey said turning to look at her best friend.

"Please stand still," Chloe said.

"Why? What's going on?," Aubrey asked over her shoulder.

"I don't want that girl to see me," Chloe responded.

"What girl?," Aubrey asked looking around.

"This girl," Beca's responds stopping in front of the blonde.

Aubrey turned to face Beca and said, "And who exactly are you to Chloe?"

"Apparently, I'm no one to Chloe," said Beca. "Just a one-night stand she had over the summer and was hoping never to see again."

"Shit!," Chloe said to herself.

"How are you, Beca?" Chloe asked trying to be as nonchalant as she could.

"Oh, just peachy," said Beca.

"Look, Beca, let's not make this awkward. Okay?," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry. Am I making this awkward for you?," Beca say speaking louder than needed.

"Yes, you are. And please keep your voice down," Chloe says looking around to make sure no one is listening to them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if me standing here is making this awkward for _you_ ," Beca says sarcastically. "You know what's awkward for me? It's having a girl tell you how much you mean to her and then disappearing without a word. It's thinking that all the talks you had about keeping in touch were real and then finding out the girl you started having strong feelings for is nothing but a liar. Awkward is being forced to go to some university you don't want to go to and seeing the girl you never wanted to see again. Sorry, if seeing me has made things so awkward for _you_."

Beca shakes her head at Chloe and storms off.

Aubrey looked at Chloe with raised eyebrows. Chloe just looked at the ground not saying anything and trying not to cry. Aubrey continued to look a Chloe. She started to say something and Chloe stopped her.

"Don't, Aubrey," Chloe said. "Please? Just don't."

Beca doesn't look back and continues walking to her dorm. She enters her dorm room and throws herself on her bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe of all the colleges I could have gone to, I'm at the same one as her," Beca thinks. "My life sucks!"

The Activities Fair was over. Aubrey and Chloe were cleaning up their booth.

"Are you going to tell me about the alt girl?," Aubrey asked Chloe. "She's kind of hot."

"It's like she said. She's just someone I had a one-night stand with over the summer," Chloe said.

"Sounded like it was more than just a one-night stand to her," Aubrey said.

She grabbed Chloe's arm and said, "Wait! Is this the girl you told me about? The one you spent most of your summer hanging out with? The one you said you felt something for but you had to walk away from her? That's who that was?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Can we not talk about her anymore? Please?"

"It's obvious you still feel something for her," Aubrey said. "Why did you leave her?"

"It's complicated," Chloe said.

Beca was still in the same position, staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and found her dad standing on the other side. She left the door open for him and returned to her original position on her bed.

"Looks like you're getting settled in," her dad said. "Did everything make it okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Everything's here that should be."

"Good," said her dad. He looked at her for a moment and asked, "What's wrong?"

Beca's dad could always tell when something was up with her. Her parents have been divorced for 10 years, and even though she didn't see him as often as she would have liked, he could read her moods better than anyone. She had come out to her parents when she was 15 and both supported her 100 percent. So she felt comfortable telling her dad about Chloe and their summer together. He also knows how upset she was when Chloe just left her without a word.

Beca looks at her dad and just says, "Chloe's here."

"Oh," says her dad.

"Yeah," Beca says, "Oh."

Her dad looked at her. "Didn't you say she was older?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "She's a senior."

"That's good then," Ben said. "You most likely won't have any classes together and this is a big campus. Lessens the chances of running into each other."

"I guess you're right," Beca says. "But just knowing she's close by and doesn't want anything to do with me hurts."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?," Ben says. "Sheila's making your favorite pot roast with carrots and potatoes. It should be ready soon."

"Sounds good," Beca says.

Beca and her dad leave the dorm room and head to the Professor's house.

"Beca!," Sheila says hugging the young girl. "I'm so glad you're here. I know you'd rather be in L.A. but I can't tell you how excited your dad is that he will get to see you practically every day."

Beca laughed. "I knew he had an ulterior motive for making me go to this college," she says.

Ben just laughed and said, "Not even going to try and deny it."

They had dinner and Ben drove Beca back to her dorm. As Beca started to get out of the car, her father put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"You know Sheila and I are here for you, Becs," her dad says.

"I know," Beca says. "And I appreciate it. Thanks for dinner."

She reaches over and gives her dad a hug. "I love you, dad."

"Love you, too, Becs."

Beca gets out of the car and her dad drives off with a wave. Beca walks to her dorm and is about to swipe her card to enter the building when she hears, "Beca, can we talk?"

"Great," says Beca. "Just what I needed. The absolute last person I wanted to see or talk to wants to talk. Are you stalking me now?"

"Beca, please?," says Chloe.

"Why should I talk to you?," Beca asks. "Wouldn't it make it more _awkward_ for you?"

"I owe you an explanation," Chloe says.

"Now you want to explain?," Beca says. "Why couldn't you just explain it that night? Why couldn't you just tell me that it was only going to be a one time thing and that you didn't plan to keep in touch like you had promised?"

"Please, Beca," Chloe begged. "Can we talk inside?"

"No," Beca says. "I don't want to talk you, now or ever."

Beca hurries into her building, leaving Chloe standing outside. Chloe debates whether she should just go to Beca's dorm room and talk to her despite what Beca said.

Beca was angry as she rode the elevator to her floor. She stood outside the door to her room for a moment to calm herself down. She opened the door and was glad to see her roommate was out. She flopped down on her bed and wiped away tears she didn't know were falling from her eyes.

Chloe made the decision to go to Beca's room. She entered the building behind another student and went to the front desk and asked for Beca's room number. She took the elevator up and was now standing outside Beca's door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Beca opened the door not expecting to see Chloe standing there. Beca just glared at Chloe.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you," Beca said.

"I know," Chloe said. "You don't have to talk, just listen. Please?"

Beca thought she should just slam the door in Chloe's face, but a part of her wanted to hear what "explanation" Chloe was going to give her. "What happened that made her go from someone who was loving and tender to a straight up bitch? I guess the only way to find out is to let her explain," Beca thinks. She looks at Chloe and sighs.

"Fine. Come on in," she said to Chloe as she held the door open for her.

"Thank you," said Chloe and entered the room. She stood there and looked around. Beca closed the door and pointed to the desk chair for Chloe to sit down. Beca sat on the edge of her bed.

The two girls sat there, neither saying a word. Beca could see that Chloe wanted to say something, but she still hadn't uttered a word.

Beca finally said, "You're the one who wanted to explain, so start explaining."

Chloe looked uneasy and wouldn't look at Beca. Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe was looking at the floor. She wanted to explain things to Beca, but she couldn't find the words. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't know how to say it. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about 5 minutes, Chloe still hadn't said anything.

Beca couldn't take it anymore and stood and went to the door. She turned to look at Chloe and said, "Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone we know each other or about what happened between us over the summer. I'll ignore you and you can ignore me. You're reputation will not be ruined; no one will know that you did the whole girl-on-girl experimenting thing or that you're gay or bi or whatever the reason is for why this is happening. So feel free to continue on with your closeted life and I can continue with my open one. I think that about covers everything don't you?" She opened the door and said "You can leave now."

Chloe looked up at Beca. She wanted to say something but still couldn't say the words. She got up and walked to the door. She stopped in front of Beca and whispered, "I'm really sorry."

Beca said, "Whatever," and pushed Chloe out the door and closed it.

Chloe had tears in her eyes as she stood outside the door for a few minutes. She wanted to go back and explain things to Beca but thought just leaving it like this was probably for the best. She left and headed back to the apartment she shared with Aubrey.

Chloe opened the apartment door, kicked off her shoes, and flopped down on the sofa. Aubrey came out and said, "Hey, Chloe. I was just thinking about ordering Chinese. Do you want anything?"

Chloe said, "Yeah. The usual please."

Aubrey took out her phone and placed the order. She walked over and sat on the sofa next to Chloe.

"You look upset," Aubrey said. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I went to talk to Beca, you know, to explain things to her."

"And?," Aubrey urged.

"And, she was very cold toward me," Chloe said. "I couldn't find the words to explain so she told me not to worry. She wouldn't say anything or tell anyone about our time together over the summer. She thinks I'm in the closet and don't want people to know. I told her I was sorry and she said "Whatever" and then she pushed me out the door."

"Isn't that a good thing?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes. I guess," Chloe said. "I just, I mean, I really wanted to tell her so that she'd understand and not hate me. Arghh!"

"You still like her," Aubrey says, more a statement than a question.

"Yes, I still like her," Chloe said quietly. "I actually love her. I just can't be with her."

"You still haven't explained why other than to say it's complicated," Aubrey says.

"It _is_ complicated," Chloe says.

"Maybe you need to tell someone about it," Aubrey says. "You know, someone like your best friend. Someone who won't judge you or hate you. Unless you're a serial killer. If it turns out you are a serial killer, then I am so going to judge you and probably hate you as well. Or give you a list of people to take care of."

Chloe looks at Aubrey who is sitting there with a silly grin on her face and she can't help but smile.

"No, I'm not a serial killer," Chloe says with a small chuckle. "That would actually be far easier to explain."

"How about we have dinner," Aubrey says. "Then when we're done, if you want to talk, we can talk. How does that sound?"

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe says.

There's a knock and the door and Aubrey gets the Chinese food. She places the bags on the table and goes to the kitchen to gather plates and eating utensils. She brings 2 beers to the table and sets one in front of Chloe. Chloe drinks her beer but only pushes her food around her plate. She finally gives up and sits there thinking about what she will say to Aubrey.

Aubrey finishes eating. She clears the dishes and puts away the leftovers. She goes into the living room and Chloe is sitting on the sofa. She sits down next to Chloe facing her.

"Do you want to talk now?," Aubrey asks. "Or do you want to watch some bad reality TV?"

Aubrey knows that Chloe is thinking about Beca and how to explain how "complicated" things are so she waits for Chloe to speak.

"I'm ready to talk," Chloe says. "Could you grab us another beer or two? Or something stronger if we have it. I'm going to need more alcohol to get through this because, no matter what I say, I'm going to come off looking like a grade A jerk."

Aubrey gets the beers and gets comfortable on the sofa.

"Whenever you're ready," she says to Chloe.

Chloe sighs and takes a large swig of her beer. "Please don't judge me for what I'm about to tell you," she says to Aubrey. "I'm sorry I've kept this from you. I can't have you hating me, too."

Aubrey notices Chloe has tears in her eyes. "I could never hate you, Chlo," Aubrey says pulling Chloe into a hug. Chloe leans into the hug and lets the tears fall.

She finally pulls away from Aubrey and wipes her eyes. She takes another swig of beer. She decides the best way to do this is to rip the bandaid off quickly.

Chloe takes a deep breath and says "I'm married and I have a three and a half year old daughter."

Aubrey sits there stunned. She doesn't say anything and gets up and walks into the kitchen. She comes back out carrying two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She pours two drinks and hands one to Chloe.

"You're right," she tells Chloe. "We're going to need way more alcohol to get through this."

Aubrey gulps down her drink and pours another. She waves her hand towards Chloe and says, "Continue."

Chloe follows Aubrey's lead and downs the Jack. She holds her glass towards Aubrey and is poured another.

Chloe starts talking quietly. "I met and fell in love with a boy named Tom Henderson in High School. We got together at the beginning of my junior year. He was a senior."

She takes a sip of her drink and continues. "He was good looking, tall, and athletic. He was quarterback of the football team. Big man on campus. His family was rich and he was their only child. He was always getting caught drinking and driving or doing some other stupid shit. His father's money always kept him from having to take any responsibility or having to suffer any real consequences for his actions. I was a cheerleader and also Captain of the volleyball team. My family wasn't rich and I was a "good" girl. Being with Tom was exciting and kind of dangerous. We were the goals couple. Everyone wanted to be us."

Chloe downs the rest of her drink and has Aubrey pour her another. "The first time we had sex was at his Senior Prom. He was ready for it long before then, but I wasn't. So, we did the cliche Senior Prom sex. I loved him and he loved me so it just seemed like the thing to do. He graduated and we were fairly active, sexually, after that first time. I found out I was 2 months pregnant in September at the beginning of my Senior year. I told Tom and he freaked out. He didn't want to be a father. He wanted me to get an abortion. I didn't think I could do that. Not that I'm against it, I just didn't think _I_ could do it. I told my parents I was pregnant and they told Tom's folks. Both of our parents insisted we get married. So, we did. I was 17 and Tom was 18. Neither of us wanted to but we really didn't think we had a choice."

Chloe stops to wipe tears from her eyes. Aubrey is still too stunned to say anything.

"Tom's parents made him go with me to every dr's appointment. His parents bought us a house and we moved in just before Christmas that year. Tom was hardly ever home. He continued to act like he was single and he was sleeping around, cheating on me. I was so lonely. My friends pretty much dropped me and didn't want to be around me anymore. I only had one friend who stuck by me, Marcy Donovan. She was the only one who would talk to me at school. She also made sure I ate a healthy lunch. She took care of me. I thought I could count on her to be there for me."

Chloe stops again. She downs the Jack like a shot and Aubrey pours her another one. She downs this one as well and holds the glass out for more.

"Maybe you should hold off for now," Aubrey says.

Chloe sets the glass down on the table and runs her fingers through her hair. "You're right. I'm starting to feel it and I want to get through the rest of the story."

Chloe looks at Aubrey and continues the story. "Valentine's Day came around. I was about 8 months pregnant and Tom couldn't stand to be around me. He was out again that night. I got a call at 3:00 in the morning saying there was an accident. Tom had been drinking and driving and lost control of the car and hit a pole. I called the Hendersons and my parents and we all rushed to the hospital."

Chloe stops and sits for a moment. She wipes the tears that have been streaming down her face. "When we got to the hospital we found out there was a girl with Tom and she was killed instantly. The girl was Marcy. The one person I thought of as my only real friend. I found out later that they had been seeing each other for almost 2 months. We were told that Tom had some head trauma and was in a coma. He also had a broken arm and leg, two broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. They were able to repair the breaks and stop the internal bleeding. They didn't know when or if Tom would come out of the coma."

Chloe stopped and stood up. "I need some water," she told Aubrey. She went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles out of the refrigerator. She came back and handed one of the bottles to Aubrey. Chloe opened hers and took a long drink.

She sat back down and continued. "I had my baby girl on March 27 and named her Beth. Tom was still in a coma. His parents paid off Marcy's family. They were going to file a wrongful death suit against Tom since he was driving drunk. His parents couldn't have their good names sullied by a lawsuit so they paid them off to drop it. I hated Marcy's parents for taking the money."

Chloe paused and looked down at the floor wiping a tear from her eye.

"My mom helped take care of Beth while I finished high school," Chloe continued. "I had received acceptance letters to several of the colleges I applied to. I chose Barden because it was close enough to Tampa that I could see my baby girl often but far enough away that I didn't have to visit Tom every day. My mom still takes care of Beth while I'm here. Tom's parents are taking care of the medical bills for Tom. I tried to divorce him but his parents fought me on it. Like I said, they have money and they threatened to take Beth away if I continued with the divorce proceedings. We came to an agreement - I would stay married to Tom and visit him every day when I was home from Barden and they would provide for me and Beth. My parents don't have money and wouldn't be able to afford to take care of Beth and pay for me to be here. So, as much as I hate it, Tom's family is the reason I am here and don't have to work three jobs. The money they provide pays for everything I need to stay in school, and allows my parents to take care of Beth."

Chloe stops talking and looks at Aubrey. Aubrey looks back at her and says, "I have some questions."

"I figured you would," Chloe says.

"How did Beca not find out about Beth if you guys were together so much during the summer?," Aubrey asks.

"Tom's parents had taken her on vacation with them. They were gone for almost a month on an RV vacation visiting family in various parts of the country," Chloe explains. "When they got back, she was with my parents. My mom was adamant that my final summer before college be fun. So she would always tell me to go have fun with my 'friends' while she took care of Beth. Beca never met them because I told her they were elsewhere taking care of my grandmother. When she would pick me up for our dates, it was from the house that Tom's parents gave us."

"Wow," was all Aubrey could say. "So, Tom's been in this coma for over 3 years?"

"Yep," Chloe says.

"Do the doctors think he will ever come out of it?"

"They don't know. They believe the head trauma may have caused some brain damage but they don't know to what extent. Most of the tests they've done have been inconclusive."

"Does Beth see her father?"

"She didn't until recently. I didn't want her around him like that. Her friends all have a mommy and a daddy so she started asking about her daddy. I tried to explain to her why her daddy couldn't hold her or hug her but it's hard for a 3 year old to understand. She doesn't like to visit him so we don't do it very often. We decided to keep it to just special occasions, like Tom's birthday and holidays."

Aubrey sits back and takes this all in. How could Chloe have kept this from her for 3 years?

"Can I see a picture of Beth?," Aubrey finally asked.

Chloe pulled out her phone and showed Aubrey a picture of Beth.

"She's adorable," Aubrey said with a smile. "Look at that red hair. She's definitely your daughter."

"Yeah," Chloe said looking at the picture. "My mom says she looks just like me when I was her age."

"Do you have a picture of Tom?," Aubrey asked.

Chloe pulled out a picture from her wallet. It was of her and Tom at his senior prom. She handed it to Aubrey.

"He's cute," Aubrey said. "You two look good together."

"We were good together, at first" Chloe said. "Then I got pregnant and things went downhill from there. He didn't want to grow up or take care of his responsibilities. I wish I had just divorced him the first time he cheated on me. I'd be able to live my life they way I want to. I'd be able to be with Beca."

"If he wakes up," Aubrey asked. "Will you stay married to him?"

"I don't want to," Chloe said. "But, I may not have a choice if his parents have anything to say about it."

"Have you talked to a lawyer at all?," Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe said. "Like I said, his family has money. I wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"I think you're wrong about that," Aubrey said. "They are using blackmail to keep you married to Tom. Plus, he cheated on you when you were pregnant. And, he was with another woman, who he was cheating on you with, when he had his accident. Any one of those should be sufficient grounds to divorce him. What his parents are doing isn't right."

"Right or not," Chloe said. "That's just the way it is."

Chloe got up and took her glass to the kitchen. She came back out and looked at Aubrey.

"I'm going to bed," Chloe said and left Aubrey sitting alone in the living room.

Beca woke the next morning with thoughts of Chloe running through her mind.

"Fuck," she screams in her head. "I need to get her out of my mind."

Beca's phone pinged with a text message.

 _Stacie: Hey cuz. How's college life?_

Instead of texting back, Beca called Stacie.

"Hey, tits," Beca said as soon as the call was answered.

"Hey, ass," Stacie replied. "So, how's college?"

"Chloe's here," Beca said.

"No shit?," Stacie asked.

"No shit," Beca said.

"Wow," Stacie said. "Did you talk to her? Did she explain herself?"

Stacie was there when Beca met Chloe. She thought Chloe was really good for Beca. That was until Chloe humped and dumped her cousin

"I've seen her," Beca said. "She came to explain herself and just sat there staring at the floor for like five minutes. I finally just told her I wouldn't tell anyone what happened between us and pretend I didn't know her and then kicked her out of my room."

"I'm so sorry, Beca," Stacie said. "I really thought Chloe was good for you. She seemed like she was really into you."

"Yeah, well," Beca said. "She fooled us both."

"Enough about her," Stacie said. "I'm attending a conference in Atlanta all next week. I'll only be like an hour from Barden so I'm coming to visit. Keep this weekend open. I'll be there on Friday night."

"I'll ask my dad if you can stay at the house," Beca said. "I'll stay the weekend there and we can hang out and do whatever."

"Sounds good," Stacie said. "I have to go. Just text me and let me know what your dad says."

"Will do," Beca said. "Later, tits."

"Later, ass," Stacie said.

Beca's mood was greatly improved after talking to Stacie. She got dressed and headed for the radio station. Luke, her boss, wasn't there but Jesse, the other intern was.

"Hey, Jesse," Beca said.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said. "How's things?"

"Good," Beca said. "I was wondering if you could work my shift this Saturday. My cousin is coming for a visit and I want to spend some time with her."

"I can do that," Jesse said. "If you can work for me on Thursday afternoon. I want to audition for the Treblemakers."

"The who?," Beca asked.

"The Treblemakers," Jesse said. "The all male a capella group here at Barden."

"Oh," Beca said. "That's a thing now."

"Totally," Jesse said. "They don't use instruments. They make all the music with their mouths."

"Yikes," Beca said. "Sounds kind of lame."

"Maybe," Jesse said. "There are actually four of those lame groups here at Barden. The High Notes, which I hear are basically just a bunch of stoners so I'm not even sure they count. The BU Harmonics. I hear they sing a lot of Madonna. The Barden Bellas are an all female a capella group that only sing songs by women. And then there's the Treblemakers. They've won like three National Championships and they have their own house. I won't have to live in a dorm."

"Nice," Beca said. "I can do your Thursday shift if you're sure you can cover me on Saturday."

"Consider it done," Jesse said.

"Cool," Beca said.

Thursday afternoon Beca arrives at the station just as Jesse was leaving.

"Hey," Beca said. "I thought you had that audition or whatever."

"I do," Jesse said. "It starts in about an hour. I was just talking to Luke about my schedule in case I get picked by the Treblemakers."

"Oh," Beca said. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," Jesse says and leaves.

Beca puts her ear buds in and selects shuffle on her phone. She grabs the first crate and starts stacking the CDs and records. She starts humming one of the songs and by the next one she is full out singing. She's so into it that she doesn't realize that someone else has entered the station. She jumps and turns around when she feels someone tap her on the shoulder.

"What the fuck?," she yells and turns around.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey says. "I called your name like five times."

"It's okay. Um, Aubrey. Right?," Beca said. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I'm Aubrey," she said. "I actually came to see Luke. Is he here?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "He's in the booth."

"You sing really well," Aubrey said. "Ever thought about auditioning for the Bellas?"

"That's the a capella group, right?," Beca said. "Wait. Is Chloe in that group too?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "But, you shouldn't let that deter you. She told me what happened between you two."

"Great," Beca said. "She doesn't want me to tell anyone but she tells you. Who else did she tell? Am I still supposed to pretend like nothing happened?"

"It's not like that," Aubrey said. "You should talk to her about it. It's not my place to say anything."

"Whatever," Beca said. "Luke's back there."

Beca went back to stacking CDs, trying to ignore Aubrey who was just standing there, looking at her, with her arms crossed.

"Despite what Chloe did," Aubrey said. "You should really try out for the Bellas. We need good singers if we want to win the national championship. You were singing _Titanium_ right?"

"You know David Guetta?," Beca asked.

"Not really," Aubrey said. "Chloe plays that song. A lot. So I've become very familiar with it."

"Well, I have to work today so I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to your auditions," Beca said.

"What if I offered you a spot right now?," Aubrey asked. "I'm the captain and it's my decision. Would you accept?"

"No," Beca said. "I'm not interested."

"Is it because of Chloe?," Aubrey asked. "She's the co-captain but I can make sure that you only have to deal with me. She'll be there but I won't let het bother you."

"Why?," Beca asked.

"Why what?," Aubrey asked back.

"Why do you want me to be a part of your group?," Beca asked.

"My goal is to get back to the ICCA Championships again this year," Aubrey said. "And win. We won't do that without some really good singers. We don't have too many signed up to audition and I need ten good singers who are fairly good looking. You're a bit alternative, but I think you could help us."

"How about this," Beca said. "If you legitimately don't get ten girls for your group, I'll join."

"Deal," Aubrey said holding out her hand.

"Deal," Beca said taking Aubrey's outstretched hand and shaking it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey left the station after talking to Luke and hurried to the auditorium for auditions. She sat next to Chloe and confronted Bumper Allen, the leader of the Treblemakers, when he started talking about what happened at last year's ICCA finals. She sat back down and Chloe gave her a small smile.

When the auditions concluded, Aubrey and Chloe went back to their shared apartment to discuss who they were going to choose. The task didn't take long as they had eight girls who tried out for the Bellas. Lucky for them, those eight girls were all fairly decent singers.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "We have Amy, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Jessica, Kori, Lily, and Mary Eloise."

"Brey," Chloe said. "That gives us ten girls. Don't look so worried. We'll be fine."

"I'm not worried," Aubrey said. "I just hope we don't lose any on hood night. If we do, we may be in trouble. Although, I do have an ace up my sleeve."

It was initiation night and Aubrey gave Chloe the list of the four girls she needed to "kidnap" and bring to the auditorium. Aubrey went to gather the other four that were selected. She gathered the girls and made her way to the auditorium. Once they arrived, she led the four girls to the front and placed them in position. Chloe already had her four girls lined up, ready to begin the ceremony. Aubrey nodded her head and Chloe began removing the hoods and saying each girl's name.

"Cynthia Rose, Mary Eloise, Lily, and Amy," Chloe named them all.

Aubrey stood behind the girls she "kidnapped" and did the same.

"Ashley, Denise, Jessica, and Kori," Aubrey said naming her girls.

The girls were all looking around and Aubrey moved to the "altar" and gathered the scarves that were laying there. She handed four of them to Chloe and they both distributed them to the girls. Aubrey and Chloe move to stand behind the altar again so she could look out over the girls.

"Please place your scarf in your right hand and repeat after me," Aubrey tells the girls.

The girls place their scarf in their right hand.

"I, sing your name," Aubrey said.

The girls do as instructed.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman," Aubrey continued. "And I promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

The girls all manage to repeat the oath. Chloe moves forward and takes a chalice in both hands.

"We will now drink from the blood of the Bella sisters before us," Aubrey said.

Chloe holds the chalice out to each girl and they sip from it.

"Congratulations," Aubrey said. "You are now Barden Bellas."

The girls all cheer and whoop.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey says clapping her hands to get their attention. "Follow me."

The girls all follow Aubrey and they end up at the outside amphitheater where a party is going on.

"Prepare to soften the beach," Aubrey says causing the girls to look at each other somewhat confused as to what she meant.

The girls shrug their shoulders and scatter in various directions.

"I can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in," Amy says before heading off and finding something to drink.

Meanwhile, Beca is waiting at her dad's for Stacie. She finally pulls up and Beca throws open the door.

"Hey, tits," Beca says giving Stace a hug.

"Hey, ass," Stacie says. "So, how are things with Chloe being here?"

"They're fine," Beca said. "I've seen her a couple of times already."

"No shit?," Stacie asks. "Have you talked to her again about the summer?"

"Not really," Beca said. "I told her I didn't care what her reasons were, I was over it. We're going to try and be friends now since we'll probably be running into each other a lot."

"Be careful, Becs," Stacie said. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I know," Beca said. "But, I really am past what happened. I'm going to bed. Want to go out for breakfast in the morning? There's a really good diner on campus."

"Sounds good," Stacie said.

Beca and Stacie head off to their rooms and go to bed. The next morning Beca takes Stacie to the diner she was talking about. They had only been seated for a few minutes when Beca groaned.

"What's wrong?," Stacie asked.

Beca just nodded her head to the two girls that had entered the diner. Stacie looked and saw Chloe with a tall blonde.

"Who's the blonde?," Stacie asked with some interest.

"That's Aubrey Posen," Beca said. "Chloe's best friend and captain of the Barden Bellas."

Chloe looked around and saw Beca with Stacie. Since Beca was looking right at her, Chloe gave Beca a small wave. Stace saw and waved Chloe over.

"Why don't you two come join us," Stacie said smiling.

"We'd love to," Aubrey said. "I really need to speak to Beca about something."

"Hi, I'm Stacie Conrad," Stacie says to Aubrey. "Beca's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Aubrey said. "I'm Aubrey. Aubrey Posen. This is Chloe Beale."

"Chloe and I have met," Stacie said. "Please sit and tell me about you."

Aubrey smiled and sat across from Stacie. Chloe sat across from Beca. Beca was just staring at Stacie with her mouth slightly agape.

"So, Beca tells me you're the captain of an a capella group," Stacie says to Aubrey.

Aubrey and Stacie proceed to discuss a capella, music, and the Barden Bellas. Beca and Chloe just sat there watching as Stacie was openly flirting with Aubrey and Aubrey seemed to be enjoying the attention. Beca looked at Chloe with an amused look. Chloe just smiled and shook her head.

"Think we should leave them alone?," Beca asked Chloe.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Chloe replied.

"What?," Beca asked some anger in her voice. "You don't think my cousin is good enough for your best friend?"

"No, it's not that," Chloe says quickly. "I just know how Aubrey gets when it comes to the Bellas. She's so focused that she considers everything else a distraction. She doesn't even realize she's doing it and I just don't want Stacie to get hurt by it."

"Oh," Beca says sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "But, if we're going to be friends you can't get mad at everything I say."

"You're right," Beca said. "I'm sorry."

"It's a date," Aubrey said.

Chloe and Beca both jerk their heads to look at Aubrey.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00," Stacie said.

Chloe and Beca look at each other and then back at the other two girls.

"A date?," Beca asks.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Aubrey has agreed to have dinner with me this evening."

"Really?," Chloe asked.

"She's a charmer," Aubrey said. "I just couldn't resist."

"We have to get to practice," Chloe said standing up.

"Before we go," Aubrey said. "Beca can I speak to you privately for moment?"

"Oo-kay," Beca said getting up and following Aubrey.

"I need you to make good on our deal," Aubrey said when they were alone.

"You want me to actually be in the Bellas?," Beca said.

"Yes," Aubrey told her. "Two of our girls are being disinvited since they hooked up with a Treble last night."

"Treble?," Beca asked confused. "What?"

"We have an oath," Aubrey said. "We do not hook up or sleep with any member of the Treblemakers. Two did last night."

"Wow," Beca said. "But if I join, won't that leave you with an odd number of girls?"

"We can work with that," Aubrey said. "Look, you are really good. And we need to fill those two spots with either two decent singers or one really good singer. We don't have any else who is interested so you are the only one who can help us."

Beca thought about it for a few minutes. She looked at Aubrey who was looking back at her with hope in her eyes.

"You made a deal," Aubrey said. "The question now is, are you going to honor it?"

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I am a woman of my word," Beca said. "I guess I'm a Bella."

"Great," Aubrey said smiling. "Be at the auditorium in 30 minutes. We have our first practice and I want you to come in after I've dismissed the other Bella that needs to go."

"Yay," Beca said without much enthusiasm.

Beca and Aubrey rejoin Chloe and Stacie. Aubrey and Chloe gather their stuff to leave.

"Why don't you come watch?," Aubrey said to Stacie.

"I'd love to," Stacie said.

Beca told Stacie she'd see her in a little bit and left the three girls. The trio walked to the auditorium with Stacie and Aubrey engaging in light conversation. Chloe just walked quietly behind them.

The new Bellas filtered in one by one. They checked out the photos of the past Bellas. Aubrey clapped her hands and asked everyone to sit down.

"You will notice that Kori is not with us today," Aubrey said. "She was Treble-boned last night and has been disinvited from joining the Bellas."

"That oath was serious?," Jessica asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said. "Very serious. Now, does anyone else have anything to confess? Anyone?"

Aubrey glances at Mary Eloise a couple of times before she speaks up.

"It was an accident," Mary Eloise says.

"Turn in your scarf and go," Aubrey says holding out her hand.

Mary Eloise takes her scarf out of her bag and hands it over. She stands to leave.

"Take your chair," Aubrey tells her.

Mary Eloise drags her chair over to the door and rushes out. Beca is just coming in the door and watches as Mary Eloise hurries out.

"Beca," Aubrey said. "I'm glad you're here."

Stacie gives Beca a questioning look. Beca just shrugs and walks over to Aubrey.

"This is Beca Mitchell," Aubrey says. "She's our newest Bella."

"Hey, everyone," Beca says with a small wave.

"Just sit there," Aubrey says pointing to an empty chair.

"I don't remember seeing her at auditions," Cynthia Rose said.

"She wasn't there," Aubrey said.

"Brey?," Chloe said. "A moment, please."

Aubrey stepped back to speak with Chloe.

"What the hell?," Chloe whispered.

"Have you heard her sing?," Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe said. "But that's not the point. She didn't audition. It's not fair to the other girls."

"Fine," Aubrey said.

Aubrey turned back to the group and looked at Beca.

"Beca," Aubrey said. "Chloe, as co-captain, has voiced some concern over the fact that I made you a Bella without auditioning. Would you mind coming up here and doing a song for us? Then if the group feels you aren't Bella material, you're off the hook and can leave."

"Um, okay," Beca said standing and walking to where Aubrey stood. "Any song in particular?"

"Sing whatever you want," Aubrey said.

Beca stood for a moment and asked Chloe is she could use the plastic yellow cup that was sitting on the table near her. Chloe just nodded. Beca stepped behind the table and grabbed the cup. She placed it open end down and started using her hands and the cup to create a beat and started singing. When she was done, she looked out to see a sea of stunned faces. Stacie was smiling and started clapping. The other girls followed suit. Beca just smiled shyly and stepped out from around the table.

"Any more questions?," Aubrey asked. "Good. Beca you may take your seat."

Beca sat down and took a second to glance at Chloe. Chloe stood their with a surprised look on her face. Chloe quickly looked back over at Aubrey who had picked up a stack of papers and was holding them out to her. Chloe took them and handed them out to the girls.

"This is a list of every song the Bellas have ever performed," Aubrey said. "You will note that we only sing songs made famous by women."

"There's nothing from this century on here," Beca said as she flipped through the list.

"That's because we don't stray from tradition, Beca" Aubrey said.

Aubrey got the girls started with some vocal exercises. After about an hour they moved to the choregraphy. Chloe went through the routine several times and then had the girls start doing it with her, adding in the songs once they were familiar with the routine. Stacie watched as Beca picked up the choreography quickly and sang the songs. She could see Beca rolling her eyes at the music choices, and truth be told, even Stacie found the songs a bit outdated. She could hear the potential in all the voices but Aubrey seemed to be focused only on doing these songs and using some old choreography.

Practice was over and Stacie went to speak with Aubrey. Beca grabbed her stuff and stood next to Chloe waiting for Stacie.

"You did really well today," Chloe told her. "I never heard you sing before."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I don't usually sing except when I'm making mixes and alone. Aubrey caught me by surprise one day."

"I'm glad she did," Chloe said. "You're really good and we can really use you."

"Is Aubrey planning to use the same set list and choreography for all the competitions?," Beca asked. "I mean, there is so much potential with these girls, I think we can come up with some really kickass set lists and dance moves to really wow the judges."

"She's pretty determined on using the same set list we used last year," Chloe said. "It did get us to the ICCAs and she thinks it will get us there again."

"But," Beca said. "That was _last_ year. This is a new year, a new group of girls. Maybe I can talk to her about it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chloe said. "She doesn't like having her authority questioned. I've tried and it was not pretty."

"We won't win like this," Beca said somewhat annoyed.

Before Chloe could say anything, Stacie and Aubrey joined them.

"I'll see you later," Stacie said to Aubrey.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe said. "Since Stacie and Aubrey are going out would you want to come over and watch a movie with me? We could order some food."

"Um," Beca said. "Okay. I'll ride over with Stacie when she comes to pick up Aubrey."

"Great," Chloe said with a smile.

The girls leave and Stacie looks at Beca.

"What?," Beca asked.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to be alone with Chloe?," Stacie asked.

"It's fine," Beca said. "We're going to be seeing alot of each other now that I'm in the Bellas. I think we can be friends. Friends hang out, watch movies, talk."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," Stacie said.

"I know," Beca said. "And I love that you care so much."

Meanwhile, a conversation along the same lines is happening between Aubrey and Chloe.

"Do you think having Beca over is a good idea?," Aubrey asked. "You did say you still had feelings for her."

"I know," Chloe said. "But now that she's a Bella we're going to be around each other a lot. I think that maybe we can be friends. The only way to do that is to be around her as just friends. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Are you going to tell her about Beth and Tom?"

"I don't know," Chloe said. "Probably not."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Aubrey said.

"I do," Chloe said. "So, you and Stacie, huh?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said with a smile. "There's just something about her."

"Just be careful," Chloe said. "I know how you get when you go full on Bella."

"I know," Aubrey said. "But, I already feel something for her. It's something I can't explain."

"Now you know how I felt when I met Beca," Chloe said. "Must run in their genes."

Aubrey chuckled and said, "Maybe it does."

"Come on," Chloe said. "I'll help you pick out an outfit for your date."

The two girls head off to their apartment. Once there Aubrey jumps into the shower. When she comes out, Chloe jumps in for a quick shower as well. When Chloe comes out, Aubrey has dried her hair and it is hanging in soft curls around her face. She is looking at two dresses trying to decide on one.

"Do you know where Stacie is taking you?," Chloe asked.

"She just said dinner," Aubrey said. "But I don't know where. She also mentioned maybe drinks and dancing after."

"Wear the green," Chloe said. "It brings out your eyes. Plus, it will be more comfortable to dance in."

"Perfect," Aubrey said. "Thanks."

"Want to watch some trash TV until you need to get ready?," Chloe asks.

"Sounds good," Aubrey says.

Chloe and Aubrey go into the living room and spend the next few hours talking and watching old "America's Top Model" reruns. It is just around 5:30 when Aubrey goes into her room to change for her date. Chloe goes into the kitchen to put together some snacks for her and Beca. She knows that Beca doesn't drink so she grabs some soft drinks and water for them. Aubrey finishes dressing and comes out of her room. She comes into the living room and Chloe lets out a low whistle.

"Thank you, ma'am," Aubrey says with a laugh.

"You look hot, Brey," Chloe said. "Stacie won't know what hit her."

Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said. "She's here."

"You got it bad," Chloe said with a laugh.

Chloe gets up and opens the door. Her eyes widen when she sees Stacie.

"Aubrey's gonna flip her shit when she sees you," Chloe says with a chuckle. "Come on in."

"Hey, Chloe," Beca says as she enters.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe says.

Stacie stops as soon as she sees Aubrey. This causes Chloe to run into the back of Beca when Beca stops short to keep from running into Stacie.

"Sorry," Chloe says.

"Wow," Stacie and Aubrey say.

"Can you move it along, tits," Beca says giving Stacie a light shove from behind.

"Don't be such an ass, ass," Stacie whispers back at Beca.

Chloe watches the two and can't help but laugh softly.

"Are you ready to go?," Stacie asks Aubrey.

"I just need to grab my bag," Aubrey says hurrying to her bedroom.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said. "I have drinks and snacks. I figure we can order pizza or Chinese for dinner."

"Can we do pizza?," Beca asks as she sits down on the sofa.

"Pizza it is," Chloe says sitting next to Beca.

"All set," Aubrey says as she comes back into the living room.

"You look really nice, Aubrey," Beca tells her.

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey says surprised.

Stacie reaches out her hand and Aubrey takes it.

"Don't wait up," Stacie tells Beca and Chloe adding in a wink for good measure.

Stacie and Aubrey leave and Chloe turns to Beca.

"Did you just compliment Aubrey?," Chloe asked with a smirk. "Do you have little crush on our fearless leader?"

"What? No," Beca said. "Stacie threatened to break my mixing equipment if I wasn't nice to Aubrey."

"You mentioned something about mixes earlier," Chloe said. "Do you have any I can listen to?"

"You've actually heard some already," Beca said.

"I have?," Chloe asked.

"Most of the music we listened to over the summer," Beca said. "Those were my mixes."

"Oh," was all Chloe said.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence as each of the girls tried not to think about their summer together.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I wasn't going to bring up this past summer and I haven't even been here five minutes and I've already made things awkward."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "Let's order the pizza. Do you like ham and pineapple on yours?"

"Ew, no" Beca said. "Pizza has no place for fruit on it. I'll have pepperoni or plain cheese. But absolutely no pineapple."

"But it's so good," Chloe said.

"It's so not," Beca said. "How did we go an entire summer without having a fight over pizza toppings? You're such a weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo," Chloe said. "Although, I did date you for a while so I can see why you would think that."

"Ohhhh, so that's how it's going to be?," Beca said with a laugh. "Did you know that you have a tendency to suck on the lemon when you order iced tea? And the face you make is so not cute."

"I am always cute," Chloe said slapping Beca on the arm.

"Keep telling yourself that, Beale," Beca says laughing.

Stacie leads Aubrey to her car and opens the door for her. She gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"I hope you like French food," Stacie says as she drives off.

"I love French food," Aubrey says impressed. "But, where are we going to get French food around here?"

"We're going into Atlanta," Stacie said. "They have a really great French bistro called _Pierre's._ My mom helped Pierre get his start so I gave him a call and he fit me, us, in for dinner tonight."

"How did your mom help him?," Aubrey asked.

"She's a chef," Stacie said. "She taught at a culinary school in New York. Pierre was one of her students."

"Wow," Aubrey said. "That's impressive. How about you? What are you doing here at Barden? Beca said something about you attending a conference."

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I'm attending a medical conference. I'm actually giving a speech on some new surgery techniques I've been working on."

"Wait, you're a surgeon?," Aubrey said. "But you're so young."

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I'm a bit of a brainiac. I graduated high school at 13 and college when I was 16. I went through medical school and an internship and been a surgical attending at Tampa Medical for the past 3 years."

Aubrey doesn't say anything. She is completely silenced at the revelation that Stacie is a medical genius from the sounds of it.

"How old are you?," Aubrey asks.

"Twenty-three," Stacie says. "Being smart runs in the family. Beca doesn't like to talk about it but she is a musical prodigy. She's been playing the piano and cello since she could walk. She also plays about 6 other instruments, all self-taught I might add. She has an ear for music and can play anything from memory after hearing it one time. You should probably pick her brain about music for the Bellas."

"We are all set on our music," Aubrey says stubbornly. "We don't need any help with it."

"I don't want to make you mad," Stacie said. "But, your set is a little outdated and not very exciting. It seems to me if you want to make an impression on the judges, you need to bring some new stuff into your set and liven it up a little."

"Our set if perfectly fine," Aubrey said. "It got us to the championships last year, and it will get us there again this year. Now can we please not talk about it anymore and just enjoy our evening?"

"Whatever you say," Stacie says as she pulls into the restaurant parking lot.

Beca finds herself enjoying her time with Chloe. They watch a couple of episodes of 'Friends' on Netflix.

"This being friends could really work," Beca thinks to herself as another episode ends.

"Want to watch a movie this time?," Chloe asks. "I know you're a closet Disney lover so we can watch 'Frozen,' 'Tangled,' or 'Mulan.' Take your pick."

"Let's watch 'Frozen'," Beca says grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Okay," Chloe says and cues up the movie.

The movie starts and Chloe sings softly to the songs. It isn't long before Beca joins in. By the end of the movie they are up dancing and singing loudly. This is what Aubrey and Stacie walk into. They stand in the doorway for a moment or two just smiling at them.

"So, Beca," Aubrey says loudly causing the singing and dancing to stop. "You like Disney movies?"

"Um, uh," Beca stammers. "It's not, um, I don't, um. Chloe forced me."

"Liar," Chloe says laughing. "She begged me to watch 'Frozen'."

Beca stared at Chloe with her mouth open.

"I did no such thing," Beca said feigning hurt.

"Come on, Becs," Stacie said. "I know you love that movie."

"Traitor," Beca said shoving Stacie and laughing.

"How was the date?," Chloe asked sitting back down on the sofa and muting the tv.

"Dude," Beca said to Chloe. "You can't ask Aubrey that in front of Stacie. That's a question you ask after she leaves."

"We had a really nice time," Aubrey said.

"Really?," Beca asked.

"Don't act so surprised, Beca," Aubrey said. "I know how to have a good time."

"I can vouch for that," Stacie says throwing a wink at Aubrey.

"Gross," Beca whispered.

"You guys want to stay and watch a movie with us?," Chloe asks Stacie.

"I really can't," Stacie said. "I have to pack and check into the hotel in Atlanta tomorrow. And I still need to finish my speech. The conference ends on Thursday and I'll be back here sometime on Friday. We can do a movie night then if you want."

"Sounds good," Chloe and Aubrey say.

"We'll provide the movies," Aubrey said. "You two provide the food."

"Oh no," Beca said. "I'm not going to be part of your date."

"It's not a date," Stacie said. "Just friends hanging out and watching movies. Don't worry. She'll be here."

"Dude," Beca said.

"Come on," Stacie said grabbing Beca by the arm. "We should go."

"I'll walk you out," Aubrey said.

"And I'll wait here until you're done saying good night," Beca said.

Chloe laughed and Aubrey blushed.

"Whatever you say," Stacie said and takes Aubrey's hand and walks outside the apartment.

Beca just stands there looking around. Chloe lets out a chuckle. Beca looks as if she is going to say something when Aubrey comes back into the apartment looking a little flushed.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie says from the doorway.

"Thanks for tonight, Chloe," Beca said. "It was fun."

"I had fun, too," Chloe says. "See you at practice tomorrow."

"Good night," Stacie calls out as Beca leaves the apartment.

Aubrey comes in and flops down on the sofa next to Chloe. She leans her head on Chloe's shoulder and just smiles.

"So," Chloe says. "Tell me all about your date."

Stacie and Beca are driving back to Beca's dad's house. Stacie looks at Beca and sees a small smile on her face.

"Did you and Chloe have a nice time?," Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Beca replied. "It was nice."

"Nice?," Stacie asked. "You are so thinking about asking her out on a real date."

"I'd really like to," Beca said. "But, I can't get past what she did. It still hurts. I'm just going to be her friend and not worry about it"

"Are you sure you can do that?," Stacie said. "I mean, when we walked in you two were dancing and singing. It looked like more than 'friendly' dancing."

"No," Beca said. "We were just enjoying the movie. Nothing more."

"Okay," Stacie said holding out her hand in surrender. "I tried to talk Aubrey into asking you to help with the music for the Bellas."

"I bet that went over well," Beca said with a snort.

"Not really," Stacie said. "She's determined to use the old stuff. I didn't push it because I wanted it to be a nice evening. I really like her."

"I'm glad," Beca said. "Just be careful. She's controlling and determined. I don't want you to get hurt by her."

"I love that you're worried about me," Stacie said. "But, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

They finished the rest of the drive in silence. The next day, Stacie packed her bags and drove Beca to Bellas practice. She went in to watch for a bit before she had to head to Atlanta. She had finished the rest of her speech when she got back to the Mitchell's place the night before.

Stacie wasn't surprised to see that Beca had the choreography down and was hitting the vocals like a pro. The other girls were still floundering a bit but it wasn't looking half bad. Stacie was amused to see Beca staring at Chloe when she thought the redhead wasn't looking. She was also surprised to see the redhead sneaking looks at Beca. She was determined to find out what happened between her cousin and Chloe since it was obvious they were both still into each other.

The week went by and it was Friday. Stacie had texted Beca to tell her she'd be at Barden around 3:00. Beca told her to come by the auditorium because they had Bellas practice from 3:00 until 5:00. Stacie showed up but the only ones in the auditorium were Aubrey and Chloe.

"Hey, Aubrey, Chloe" Stacie said as she entered. "Beca told me to meet her here."

"That's fine," Aubrey said. "We're just setting up. The girls should be arriving any minute."

"Good," Stacie said. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Go ahead, Brey," Chloe said. "I got this."

Aubrey leads Stacie to the other side of the auditorium.

"What's up?," Aubrey asks turning to Stacie.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?," Stacie asked. "I was given four tickets to the Atlanta Aquarium and thought you, Chloe, Beca, and I could make an afternoon of it."

"We have Bellas practice from 9:00 to 11:00 on Saturdays," Aubrey said. "So tomorrow afternoon would be great. Do you want me to ask Chloe?"

"That's okay," Stacie said. "I'll check with her and Beca after practice."

"Okay," Aubrey says looking at Stacie.

Stacie smiles and leans over and kisses Aubrey on the cheek. The two head back over to Chloe as some of the Bellas, including Beca, enter the auditorium.

"Hey, tits," Beca calls out.

"Beca!," Fat Amy yells. "Just because she's got a nice rack doesn't mean you should call her tits'."

"It's okay," Stacie tells her. "I call her ass all the time."

"Fat Amy," Beca said. "This is my cousin, Stacie."

"Nice to meet you," Amy says. "There's got to be a story behind the whole 'tits' and 'ass' thing."

"I've wondered that myself," Aubrey said.

"You've all seen the movie _A Chorus Line_ , right?," Stacie asked.

Seeing most of the girls nod Stacie goes to continue the story.

"Wait," Chloe said. "They have a song called 'Dance: Ten; Looks: Three.' And it talks about tits and ass in it, right?"

"Yes," Stacie said. "Beca and I saw the movie and she commented that I should be called 'tits' for, well, obvious reasons. And, then I of course said she should be called 'ass', also for obvious reasons. We've used those as nicknames for each other ever since."

Fat Amy let out a loud laugh. The other Bellas all chuckled and started teasing Beca.

"Hey, ass," Amy called out to Beca. "Be my partner for warmups."

Beca just shook her head and went over to Amy. It was going to be a long practice.

Aubrey finally calls practice a little after 5:00. Stacie walks over to Aubrey and Chloe.

"Beca will probably want to shower before we come over," Stacie says. "What do you girls want for dinner? We'll pick it up on our way over."

"Chinese?," Aubrey asks.

"I can go for Chinese," Chloe says.

"Did I hear that we're getting Chinese?," Beca asked. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay," Stacie said. "What would you girls like?"

"I'd like chicken and broccoli," Aubrey said. "And an egg roll."

"I'll take the General Tso's chicken and egg roll, please," Chloe said.

"Got it," Stacie tells them. "Also, I have four tickets to the Atlanta Aquarium and was wondering if you two would like to join me and Aubrey tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd love to go," Chloe said.

"Me, too," Beca said. "I love the aquarium. I haven't been to the one in Atlanta."

"Great," Stacie said with a big smile. "We'll talk details later. We should go now, but we'll see you ladies in about an hour."

"Be careful," Chloe calls after them.

After Beca showers and the two girls change into sweat pants and zip-up hoodies, they head to pick up some Chinese food. They get their order to go and head for Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Stacie knocks on the door and Chloe answers. Stacie takes one look at Chloe, wearing a tank and really short shorts, and pushes Beca out of Chloe's sight.

"Could you give us a second," Stacies says smiling at Chloe.

"Um, okay," Chloe says and slowly closes the door.

"Dude," Beca says. "What was that for?"

Stacie looks at Beca and grabs her by the shoulders.

"When Chloe reopens the door you need to keep your shit together. Okay?," Stacie says grinning.

"What the hell, Stace," Beca says. "What's the big deal?"

"You'll see," Stacie says. "Play it cool. Trust me."

Beca steps away from Stacie and knocks on the door. Stacie stands off to the side, smirking. Beca is just looking at Stacie. Chloe opens the door and Beca turns to face her. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen as soon as she sees what Chloe is wearing. Stacie hurriedly grabs Beca's arm and drags her into the apartment before Chloe can register Beca's reaction.

"Are you two okay?," Chloe asks as she closes the door.

Stacie dragging Beca into the apartment actually gave Beca a moment to collect herself.

"Um, yeah," Beca said looking everywhere but at Chloe. "We're, uh, fine. Stacie just, um, wanted to double check to make sure we had the egg rolls like you girls wanted."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Okay."

"Hi, girls," Aubrey said coming out of the kitchen. "I have water and soda here. But, we do have beer if you'd prefer."

"Water's fine for me," Beca said her heart rate returning to normal.

"I'd like a beer," Stacie said.

"Beer for me, too, please," Chloe says.

Aubrey set down the drinks she was holding and turned to go back to the kitchen

"I'll help," Stacie said following behind Aubrey.

"You know they're just going to make out in the kitchen, right?," Beca says to Chloe as she sits down, trying not to stare at the redhead.

"I know," Chloe said. "Let's unpack the food and decide what movie to watch."

"You can pick," Beca said. "I'm probably going to sleep through it anyway."

"Challenge accepted," Chloe said scrolling through the movies on Netflix.

Beca knelt on the floor and stated taking the food out of the bags and set everything on the table. She grabbed some chopsticks and hands them to Chloe, taking a set for herself. She opened a box and saw it was her beef and snow peas and set it aside. She opened the next box and it was Aubrey's chicken and broccoli. She placed it on the table and picked up another box. It was the General Tso's chicken. She turned to hand it to Chloe just as Chloe leaned down to place the remote on the table. Beca found herself just inches away from Chloe's lips and looked down at them. Chloe seemed to freeze in place and Beca started to lean in. Chloe turned her head slightly and just as their lips were about to touch, Beca suddenly jerked back when she heard Stacie laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's your beer, Chlo," Aubrey said handing the redhead the bottle.

"Thanks," Chloe said lightly blushing and hoping Aubrey didn't notice..

Aubrey and Stacie grabbed their food and everyone ended up on the sofa to watch whatever movie Chloe had chosen for them. Aubrey was leaning on Stacie and Beca and Chloe were sitting rigidly trying not to touch each other. They kept bumping arms and elbows while eating since Beca was a lefty and Chloe was right-handed. They would look at each other and mumble a quiet apology each time it happened. Beca finally sat forward a bit to stop it. Chloe broke their awkward silence.

"Can I have some of your snow peas?," Chloe asked Beca.

"What?," Beca said looking at Chloe.

"Your snow peas," Chloe said pointing at them with her chopsticks. "May I have some?"

"Oh, sure," Beca said. "But only if I can have some of your chicken."

"Deal," Chloe said reaching into Beca's container to snag some snow peas.

Beca reaches over and grabs a piece of the General Tso's chicken from Chloe. Their earlier unease has disappeared and they both are more relaxed. After everyone is done eating they get more comfortable and it's not long before Beca has fallen asleep. She shifts in her seat and her head is now leaning on Chloe's shoulder. The movie ends and Chloe tries to wake Beca. Beca just murmurs something and then snuggles her head into Chloe's neck, throwing her arm across Chloe's stomach. Chloe looks at Aubrey and Stacie for help. Stacie gets up and pinches Beca's nose closed, causing the girl to wake with a jerk of her head.

"What the hell, Stacie?" Beca says swatting at her hand.

Chloe and Aubrey both laugh at the look on Beca's face.

"Works every time," Stacie says with a laugh. "Come on, Beca. Let's get you home and into bed."

"Do you have to go?," Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, but we'll see you tomorrow," Stacie said. "I know you have Bellas practice at 9:00 and it's going to be hell getting this one up if I don't take her home now."

"This was really nice," Aubrey says to Stacie. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

"We will," Stacie said. "Tampa is only a six hour drive and I'm willing to drive it every other weekend or so, as long as I'm not on call. I'd really like to see where this might go."

"Really?," Aubrey said with a bright smile. "I'd like that, too."

Stacie and Beca get up and head for the door. Aubrey and Chloe walk with them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Becs," Chloe said to the young brunette.

"Yeah," Beca said looking down. "Um, tomorrow."

Stacie and Beca leave. Beca is quiet on the drive back to her dad's.

"What's going on with you?," Stacie asks.

"Nothing," Beca says.

"Something's going on," Stacie says. "I know you too well. Did something happen between you and Chloe?"

"What? We, no," Beca said. "I mean, nothing happened."

"Are you freaked out because you two almost kissed?," Stacie said. "I saw you when I came out of the kitchen. Why do you think I made such a show of laughing so loud."

"It was weird," Beca said with a sigh. "We both leaned the same way and were just inches from each other. I know I was leaning toward her, but I swear she was leaning toward me, too. I'm glad you guys came out of the kitchen then. I don't know what I'd do if we had actually kissed."

"Did you want to kiss her?," Stacie asked. "Or did you just get caught up in the moment?"

"I really, really wanted to kiss her," Beca said with another sigh.

"You are so screwed," Stacie said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I know."

The next morning Beca was out of sorts. Aubrey had to get after her several times for messing up on choreography and even on vocals. After about the fifth time, Aubrey was getting frustrated.

"At this rate," Aubrey said. "I'm going to have to cancel our appearance at the SBT mixer next week. We sound horrible and our dancing is all over the place. Let's take a 15 minute break and get ourselves together."

The girls all find a place to sit and relax. Beca walks away frustrated with herself and paces alone near the back of the auditorium. Stacie walks over to her.

"You okay, Becs?," Stacie asked.

"I don't know," Beca says running a hand through her hair. "I can't seem to function with Chloe around. I thought I could do this, you know, being friends thing. But I can't. I should just quit the Bellas so I won't have to be around her."

"That's not very fair to Aubrey," Stacie said. "Or the rest of the Bellas. You've been doing great so far. Just forget about the almost kiss and things will be okay."

Stacie gives Beca a hug and leaves her alone. Beca looks over at Chloe who is looking at her with some concern. Beca gives her a small smile. Stacie walks back over to Aubrey. She once again tries to talk Aubrey into looking at some other songs to perform, suggesting again that she ask Beca for help with the set list. Aubrey of course wouldn't even entertain the idea so Stacie backed off to keep the peace. Unfortunately, the rest of the Bellas started making comments about the set list as well. Aubrey was getting angry, Chloe was trying to mediate and keep the peace, and Beca. Well, Beca, suddenly became the voice of reason.

"Hey!," Beca finally yelled to get everyone to quiet down. "That's enough! Look, I know we're all frustrated with the set list." She put a hand up toward Aubrey who looked ready to say something. "But, Aubrey is the captain. And as much as we want to change things up, none of us has been in an a capella competition before. Aubrey and Chloe have. We just have to trust that they know what they're doing and listen to them. I'm not saying that I love the set list, but what I am saying is that we need to take the set list and make it ours. Own it. Embrace it. Sing it and bring it. Right?"

The Bellas all grumbled but agreed that Beca might be right. Chloe looked over at Beca and smiled. She mouthed a 'thank you' to the young brunette. Aubrey stood there, trying to look stern but Chloe could see she was moved by Beca's actions. Beca walks over to Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca said quietly. "I just want to apologize for messing up today. I'm sorry my head's not in it but I'll do better."

"Um, that's okay, Beca," Aubrey said. "I appreciate you apologizing. And I appreciate what you said to the girls."

Beca sits down by Amy and pulls out a water bottle and takes a drink. The girls chat quietly amongst themselves. Aubrey calls them back to starting positions and rehearsals are back on. Beca does much better and only messes up once the rest of practice. Aubrey finally dismisses the girls and Beca grabs a towel to wipe her face. Stacie waits until everyone else is gone before she makes her way over to Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe.

"I'm guessing you girls will all want to shower and change before we go to the aquarium," Stacie says. "We can go to the diner for something to eat before we go."

"I'll eat, but I think I'm going to have to cancel on the aquarium," Beca says wiping her face again. "I've got a paper due on Monday and I haven't even started it."

Stacie looked at Beca. She knew there was no paper due and that Beca was using this as a ploy to get out of being around Chloe.

"Come on, Beca," Chloe says. "It won't be the same without you."

Beca doesn't say anything. She grabs her bag and looks at Stacie, quietly pleading with her to just let her out of it.

"I'll talk to her," Stacie whispers to Chloe.

Stacie walks over to Beca. She turns to look at Chloe and Aubrey.

"We'll pick you girls up at 12:30 to go to the diner," Stacie tells them.

"We'll be ready," Aubrey said.

"See you later," Chloe says.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Later."

Stacie tries to talk Beca into going to the aquarium but Beca is insisting she can't. After Beca showers and changes, they head over to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Aubrey opens the door and ushers the two brunettes in and Beca sees that Chloe has been crying. She rushes over to her.

"Hey," Beca said. "Everything okay?"

"I, I," Chloe says and grabs Beca and starts crying again.

Beca holds Chloe while she cries and sends a questioning look over to Aubrey. Aubrey looks away and Stacie takes her by the arm and practically drags her into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on, Brey?," Stacie asks as soon as they are in the kitchen.

"Chloe just got some upsetting news," Aubrey said. "She needs to go to Tampa and she's too upset to drive and doesn't have the money for air fare. I can't take her because of classes and the Bellas. I know that sounds harsh, but I don't know how long she's going to need to be gone."

"I can take her," Stacie says without hesitation. "I drove here from Tampa, remember?"

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said. "I totally forgot about that. You would do that?"

"Yes, I would," Stacie said. "Let's got tell her so we can get on the road."

Aubrey rushes out to the living room to find Beca and Chloe in the same position they were in when they left them.

"Chloe?," Aubrey said getting the redhead's attention. "Sweetie, Stacie said she can drive you to Tampa."

"What?," Chloe asks pulling back from Beca.

Beca stays kneeling next to Chloe just in case.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I drove here so you can ride back with me. And then, I can drive you back to Barden when you're ready to come back. It'll give me a chance to see Aubrey again"."

"Are you sure?," Chloe asked Stacie.

"I wouldn't have suggested it, if I wasn't," Stacie told her. "Get packed. I'll go back to Uncle Ben's and get my suitcase and pick you up in 45 minutes. We can be on the road by 1:30 and, if all goes well, we'll be in Tampa before 8:00. How does that sound?"

Chloe jumps up and grabs Stacie in a hug.

"Thank you," Chloe says pulling back from the hug. "I'll go pack."

Stacie pulls Aubrey to her and gives her a quick kiss.

"Dude," Beca said. "Not while I'm looking."

"Get over it," Stacie said. "Let's go. I need to get my stuff."

"I'm going to stay here and make sure Chloe's okay," Beca said. "Why don't you take Aubrey with you so you can spend a bit more time with her."

"I like the way you think," Stacie said. "How about it, Brey. Want to take a ride with me? We'll be right back."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I'm just going to tell Chloe."

Aubrey went to Chloe's room and entered. The redhead was frantically folding clothes and opening drawers to grab items.

"I'm going to ride over to the house so Stacie can get her stuff," Aubrey said. "Beca's going to stay here in case you need any help. Okay?"

"That's fine," Chloe said. "I can't believe Stacie's dropping everything to do this for me."

"She's a class act," Aubrey said with a smile. "I'd better go. We'll be back soon."

Aubrey goes back to the living room and she and Stacie leave. Beca sits on the sofa waiting for Chloe. She hears Chloe call her name so she goes to the redhead's door. She lightly taps on the it and Chloe tells her to come in.

"Can I help you with something?," Beca asks.

"Can you check the closet and see if you can find the shoe that matches this one?," Chloe asks holding up a white Keds.

"Sure thing," Beca said going into the closet.

Beca looks around and finds the shoe. She brings it out and hands it to Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"Want me to help you fold and pack?," Beca asked.

"That would be great," Chloe said.

The two work quietly to get Chloe packed.

"Can you tell me what happened?," Beca said. "Why you have to go to Tampa."

"Um," Chloe says stopping what she was doing. "It's a family thing. Sorry, but I'm not ready to really talk about it."

"That's okay," Beca said. "I understand."

"I'm going to get my stuff from the bathroom," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll just finish up here."

Chloe goes into the bathroom and grabs her makeup bag. She throws in her toothbrush and toothpaste. She catches her reflection in the mirror and stares. She looks pale and has tear tracks running down her cheeks. She takes a damp cloth and wipes her face. She puts both hands on the sink and tries to hold back the tears.

"What the fuck am I going to do?," she whispers to her reflection.

True to her word Stacie is back in less than 45 minutes. She enters the apartment with Aubrey and finds Beca and Chloe sitting at opposites ends of the sofa.

"I'll ask my dad to speak to your professors," Beca said. "I'm sure they'll let your work go for at least this week. If you need more time, just let me know and I'll talk to my dad again. Okay?"

"Thanks, Beca," Chloe said. "That would take some of the stress off me."

"No problem," Beca said. "Just let us know how things are going. Okay?'

"I will," Chloe said.

Beca stood and grabbed Chloe's suitcase and started for the door. Chloe grabbed her smaller bag and followed with Stacie and Aubrey right behind her. Chloe's luggage was put in the car and the girls were saying goodbye. Stacie hugged Aubrey and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you when I bring Chloe back," Stacie told her.

"I can't wait," Aubrey said giving Stacie another kiss.

"You be careful, tits," Beca hugs Stacie and whispers. "Chloe's really important to me and I kind of like having her around."

Chloe grabs Beca in a hug and held her tight.

"I'll text you," she whispered in the brunette's ear.

Chloe released Beca only to have Aubrey pulling her into a hug.

"Let me know how things go," Aubrey whispered.

"I will," Chloe whispers back.

"We need to get going," Stacie said.

Chloe climbed into the car and Stacie gave Beca and Aubrey another quick hug before getting in herself. Stacie pulled away from the curb and all four girls were waving as they drove away.

"Would you like to get lunch with me?," Aubrey said. "We can go to the diner."

"I'd like that," Beca said and the two girls head off.

The first hour of the drive is mostly silent except for the radio quietly playing in the background. Stacie reaches over and turns the radio off. She looks at Chloe who is just staring out the window occasionally wiping tears from her eyes.

"We have a long drive ahead of us," Stacie says breaking the silence. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Chloe looks at Stacie and looks away again. Chloe is trying to decide if she should tell Stacie about Tom and Beth. She takes a deep breath and starts talking. She tells Stacie the whole story from the beginning about Tom and his accident, about Beth, about Tom's parents, and about the call she got telling her that Tom woke up from his coma that morning.

Stace is quiet as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Beca doesn't know any of this, right?," Stacie finally asks.

"No, she doesn't," Chloe responds. "I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. I didn't want her to hate me. I know you won't believe me, but I really do love her. I just didn't want her to be caught up in all my drama."

"Just so you know," Stacie said. "She still loves you, too."

Chloe scoffs at this.

"When she finds out about Tom and Beth," Chloe said. "She'll hate me for sure."

"Give Beca some credit," Stacie says. "She won't be with you while you're still married, but she'll get to a point where she'll understand. Although, it may take awhile. She doesn't like cheaters and that's all she'll think about if you two are together as anything more than friends."

"Beca's the only other person I've been with since I got married," Chloe said. "I never thought I'd be the person to cheat even if I didn't love my husband."

"Have you talked to a lawyer?," Stacie asked. "About getting a divorce."

"No," Chloe said. "The Hendersons have money and threatened to take Beth away when I even mentioned it."

"Just so you know, they can't do that," Stacie said. "I know a lawyer that can help you. If you want, I can call her and we can talk to her about your options before we get to Tampa."

Chloe thought about Stacie's offer. She starts thinking about what ifs. What if she can keep Beth and divorce Tom? What if she is free, would she be able to have a relationship with Beca? What if, no matter what she does, Beca hates her anyway?

"Do you think Beca will understand?," Chloe asked. "You know, why I did what I did?"

"I think she will," Stacie tells her. "You just have to be totally honest with her from here on out. If you are, she'll come around."

"Okay," Chloe said. She takes a deep breath and says "Let's call the lawyer."

Stacie pulls up her bluetooth and places the call. The call is answered after two rings

"Hey," Stacie says. "It's me."

"Stacie," the voice says. "Is Beca okay?"

"Yeah," Stacie says. "Everthing's fine there. I actually have a friend with me that needs some legal advice."

"I'm guessing you don't want this friend to know who I really am?," the voice asks.

"That's right," Stacie says glancing over at Chloe.

"Okay," the voice says. "How can I help?"

"I'm going to put you on the car speaker," Stacie says. "We're actually driving to Tampa."

Stacie presses a button to connect the call through the car.

"Are you still there?," Stacie asks.

"Yes, I'm here," the voice says.

"Good," Stacie says. "Dianne Jenkins meet Chloe Beale."

"Hello, Chloe," Dianne says after a brief pause. "I understand you need some legal advice."

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe says.

"Please call me Dianne," Dianne says. "Now tell me everything."

Chloe proceeds to repeat the whole story to Dianne. Dianne listens until Chloe finishes with telling her that Tom woke up earlier this morning and the Hendersons called and insisted she get to Tampa immediately.

"Okay, Chloe," Dianne says. "Here's what's going to happen. Stacie is going to take you to her apartment and you will stay there until I get there. If the Hendersons call you again, tell them you are making your way to Tampa but that you need to take care of some things at school. That should placate them until I get there. I'm going to catch the first flight I can and I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Thank you, Dianne," Chloe says. "You don't now what this means to me."

"You're welcome," Dianne says. "Stacie, can you take me off speaker, please?"

"Okay, hold on a sec," Stacie says.

Stacie takes Dianne off speaker.

"You're off," Stacie says.

"Is this the same Chloe that Beca had a thing for over the summer?," Dianne asks.

"Yeah," Stacie says throwing a quick glance at Chloe.

"I see," Dianne says. "I'll help her. What's happening to her is wrong. I'll let you know my flight info once I have them."

"Okay," Stacie says. "I'll see you later."

Dianne hangs up and Stacie disconnects the bluetooth. Chloe looks over at her.

"She wanted to make sure you were okay," Stacie said.

"She seems really nice," Chloe said. "Do you think she can really help?"

"She's a great lawyer," Stacie said. "She could practice anywhere and have lots of money, but she chooses to stay in Maine. She fights hard for her clients. So, yeah, she can really help. If she didn't think she could, she would have told you that right from the start."

For the first time in four years, Chloe felt like she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. She sat back with a small smile on her face. Stacie stopped for gas and dinner around 5:30 since they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. The two girls had chatted and told each other a little about themselves during the drive. Stacie could see how Beca could fall for Chloe so easily.

They finally pulled into Stacie's apartment complex a little after 9:00. They grabbed their bags and Stacie led Chloe to her apartment. Stacie had just shown Chloe to the guest room when Chloe's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and then up at Stacie.

"It's Tom's dad," Chloe said.

"Answer it and put it on speaker," Stacie said. "In case he says something we can use, you'll have me as a witness."

Chloe nodded and did as Stacie said.

"Hello," Chloe answered.

"Where the hell are you?," Mr. Henderson yelled into the phone.

"I had to, um, take care of some things at school," Chloe said. "I'll, uh, be at the hospital sometime tomorrow."

"You'd better be," Mr. Henderson said and just hung up.

"Wow," Stacie said. "He's charming."

"I just hope Dianne knows what she's getting into," Chloe said with a sigh.

The two girls get ready for bed. Chloe is in the shower when there is a knock at the door. Stacie answers to find Dianne Jenkins standing there.

"How did you get here so fast?," Stacie asks as she lets the woman in.

"I have a friend with a jet," Dianne said. "He owed me one. So, where's Chloe?"

"She's in the shower," Stacie said. "You know as soon as she sees you, she's going to know you're related to Beca."

"I know," Dianne says. "And, I'll be honest with her. I'll let her know that as her lawyer I am not allowed to discuss her or her case with anyone. So, Beca won't know anything unless she chooses to tell her."

"Do you want a drink?," Stacie asks walking into the kitchen.

"Just water thanks," Dianne says walking in behind her and standing at the counter.

Just then Chloe walks into the room and sees a woman with her back to her talking to Stacie.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe says. "I didn't know you had company."

Dianne turns and looks at Chloe. Chloe's eyes widen as she looks at Dianne and then at Stacie.

"You must be Chloe," Dianne says taking a step towards Chloe and reaching out her hand. "I'm Dianne Jenkins."

Chloe swallows and looks at Dianne's hand. She slowly reaches out and shakes it limply.

"You, um, you're," Chloe stammers. "Beca looks just like you."

"Yes," Dianne says. "That's true. She is my daughter after all."

Chloe just nods her head and looks down at the ground.

"Don't worry," Dianne says. "We have lawyer/client privilege. I can't talk about you or the case with anyone unless you allow me to. Understand?"

Chloe looks up at Dianne with tears in her eyes. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

"Beca told me about you," Dianne says. "I kind of hated you for hurting her. But, now I have a better understanding of why you did it. We're going to get you divorced and you'll keep your daughter. Trust me on this, okay?"

Chloe just nods her head as the tears fall down her face. Dianne pulls Chloe into her and just holds her. Chloe grabs onto Dianne and just cries. Stacie wipes a tear from her eye as she sees her friend fall apart. She realizes that Chloe has had to keep this bottled up inside her for so long, feeling as if no one was on her side.

Chloe's tears slow and she pulls herself together. Dianne pulls back from her and looks at her.

"Let's get some sleep," Dianne said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Chloe nods her head still unable to speak.

"You can sleep in my room," Stacie tells Dianne.

The three women go to bed. Stacie got up early the next morning and went out to get breakfast for the three women. She arrives back to see Dianne and Chloe sitting on the sofa talking. Stacie leaves them to their conversation and takes the food into the kitchen. Stacie calls the other two women into the kitchen to eat.

Breakfast is done and the women are all ready to head to the hospital. When they arrive Chloe leads the way to Tom's room. She stops outside the door to the private suite and takes a deep breath. Stacie puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and Chloe pushes the door open. Chloe enters first with Stacie and Dianne right behind her. She immediately sees Tom sitting up in the bed, with his parents on either side of him. Chloe continues into the room until she is standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Chlo," Tom says.

"Hey," Chloe says back.

"It's about time you got here," Mr. Henderson says glaring at Chloe.

Chloe withers under his look. Dianne steps forward.

"Mr. Henderson, I presume," Dianne says. "I'm Dianne Jenkins. Chloe's lawyer."

Mr. Henderson's eyes shoot over to Dianne.

"What the fuck does she need a lawyer for?," Mr. Henderson asks angrily.

"Mind your language, sir," Dianne says quietly. "I am here to notify Mr. Thomas Henderson that Mrs. Chloe Beale Henderson is filing for an immediate divorce and is seeking full and total custody of the minor child, Elizabeth Anne Henderson."

"How dare you!," Mr. Henderson says and takes a step toward Chloe.

Chloe cowers back and Stacie holds onto her. Dianne steps into Mr. Henderson's personal space and looks him square in the eye.

"I'm taking that move as a threat to Ms. Beale," Dianne says. "If you take another step toward her I will be forced to file charges against you."

"Do you know who I am?," Mr. Henderson says staring at Dianne.

"I do," Dianne says. "And I don't care. Nor do I scare easily."

Mr. Henderson's jaw clenches and he looks as if he wants to strike Dianne.

"Dad, stop it!," Tom says from his bed. "I'm sick of your bullshit. I wake up and you tell me I've been in a coma for almost four years. Then you tell me that I killed Marcy. And, then you tell me to man up because I have a daughter to take care of."

Tom turns to look at Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Tom says. "I'm sorry for cheating on you. I, I, um, really loved Marcy. I know she was your friend but it just happened. I'm just so sorry."

Tom wiped at the tears that sprang to his eyes.

"I can't believe she's dead because of me," Tom said through his tears.

Tom's mother sat on the bed and pulled her son into her arms.

"David," Mrs. Henderson says to get her husband's attention. When he turns to look at her she continues speaking. "It's time to put a stop to all this. Chloe has done nothing wrong. She's done everything you told her to. She's a great mother to Beth. Leave her be. Let her divorce Tom and raise Beth. Let her live her life and let Tom live his. We have him back. Don't make it so unbearable that he pushes us away."

Chloe is full on crying, leaning into Stacie's shoulder. David Henderson looks at his wife and there is a change in his body language. His shoulders slump and he lets out a sigh. Dianne steps away from him and moves to Chloe's side.

"I'm sorry," David whispers. "I just wanted my son back. I thought the only way to have that was to keep everything the same as it was before the accident."

Mrs. Henderson reaches out her hand and her husband takes it. She pulls him to sit on the bed next to Tom. David puts his arms around his wife and son and there are tears in his eyes.

"Chloe," Tom says looking at the redhead. "I won't contest the divorce or fight you on custody. Can I just ask one thing though?"

Chloe looks at him and nods her head.

"Can I meet Beth?" Tom asks.

Chloe looks surprised. She looks at Dianne.

"That's totally up to you," Dianne whispers to her.

"Okay," Chloe says to Tom. "I'll call my mom and have her bring Beth here."

"Thank you," Tom says.

Chloe steps out of the room and Dianne and Stacie follow. Chloe pulls out her phone and places the call.

"Hey, mom," Chloe says. "Tom woke up from his coma this morning and wants to see Beth. Would you, um, please bring her to the hospital?"

Chloe listens and nods her head.

"Okay," Chloe says. "I'll tell you everything when you get here. Love you."

Chloe hangs up and looks at Dianne and Stacie.

"They'll be here in about 20 minutes," Chloe tells them. "Can we go get coffee or something until they get here? I think Tom and his folks need some time."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dianne says. "I'll let them know."

Dianne goes back into Tom's room and tells them Beth will be there in a little. She also tells them that they were going to get some coffee to give them some time together. Mrs. Henderson thanks her and Dianne goes back out to Chloe and Stacie.

After getting their coffee, the three women are sitting outside Tom's room when Mrs. Beale comes down the hall carrying Beth. As soon as Beth sees Chloe she's struggling to get out of her grandmother's arms. Mrs. Beale lets her down and Beth goes running into Chloe's arms.

"Mommy," Beth says hugging Chloe tight.

"I've missed you," Chloe says holding Beth to her.

"Wow," Stacie says. "She looks just like you."

Dianne introduces herself to Mrs. Beale and fills her in on all that's happened since they got there. Chloe then formally introduces Beth to Stacie and Dianne. Once Beth has settled down somewhat Chloe talks to her.

"Hey, baby girl," Chloe says holding Beth in front of her so she can see her face. "Remember how we would come here to see your daddy?"

Beth nods her head.

"And he was always sleeping?," Chloe asks.

"Yes," Beth says. "Cause of his coma."

"Well, he's not sleeping anymore," Chloe tells her. "And he wants to see you."

"Okay," Beth says quietly.

"Let's go inside, then," Chloe says and turns toward Tom's room.

"Do you want us to wait out here?," Dianne asked.

"No," Chloe says quickly. "I'd rather you all be in there if that's okay."

"Fine," Dianne says and they all follow Chloe and Beth into Tom's room.

Tom's parents are now sitting in chairs located on the right of Tom's bed. Tom takes one look at Beth and smiles.

"She looks just like you, Chloe," Tom says.

Chloe carries Beth over to the the left of the bed. She sits Beth down on the bed and Beth cclimbs onto Tom's lap and puts her tiny hands on the sides of his face.

"You're my daddy?," Beth says.

"Yeah, I am," Tom says.

"I'm glad you're not sleeping anymore," Beth says quietly.

"Me, too," Tom says.

"Can I hug you?," Beth asks.

"Um, I guess so," Tom says and allows Beth to put her arms around his neck and hug him.

Tom pulls out of the hug and looks at Beth with a sad smile.

"Mrs. Beale," Tom says. "Can you take Beth outside? I need to talk to Chloe and my folks."

Mrs. Beale nods and reaches for Beth.

"Will I see you later?," Beth asks Tom.

"Probably not," Tom says.

"Okay," Beth says. "It was nice seeing you."

'You, too," Tom says.

Mrs. Beale carries Beth out the door. Tom looks at his parents and then at Chloe.

"This is going to sound really bad," Tom said. "But, I don't want to be a father. Beth seems really great and I want to thank you for letting me see her. I just don't feel a connection of any kind to her. I didn't really feel anything when she hugged me. I feel like such a dick saying that, but it's the truth. I won't seek any kind of visitation for myself, but I do ask that you let my parents see her every now and again. They've been around her since she was born and I know, despite my fathers' actions, that they love her and only want what's best for her."

Chloe swallows the lump in her throat.

"I'll talk with Dianne," Chloe says. "Whatever I decide to do will be what I thinks is in Beth's best interests."

Chloe looks at the Hendersons and Tom. She walks over and gives Tom a quick hug. He pulls her tight and apologizes again for being such a jerk when they were married. Chloe pulls out of the hug and smiles at him. She turns to leave and just as she, Dianne, and Stacie get to the door, Mr. Henderson calls out to Chloe. She turns and he is walking toward her.

"I'm really sorry for all I've put you through," Mr. Henderson tells her. "We will continue to help you financially with your schooling and provide for Beth. We've already set up a college fund for her. None of that will change even if you decide to never let us see her again."

Chloe nods her head and hugs Mr. Henderson. His body stiffens at first, but then he lightly returns the hug.

The three women leave and Chloe reaches for Beth as soon as she's out the door. Beth smiles at Chloe and Chloe smiles back at her.

"Let's go home," Chloe says tickling Beth's tummy and making her giggle.

"Why don't you two come to our house," Mrs. Beale says to Stacie and Dianne. "I'll make us some lunch and then it will be time for the little one's nap."

"We'd love too," Stacie and Dianne both say.

The girls laugh and Stacie follows Mrs. Beale to their house. Mrs. Beale fixes lunch and Beth entertains the other women. After Chloe puts Beth down for her nap, she goes back into the living room. She sits on the sofa next to her mother.

"I'd like to go back to Barden with you to see Beca," Dianne says. "I think you should tell her about Tom and Beth. Her reaction to it all might surprise you."

"I'll tell her," Chloe says. "I really do love her. I just hope she still has feelings for me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

First thing Monday morning, Dianne calls a lawyer friend who refers her to Joseph Donovan, a divorce lawyer in Florida, for help in writing up the agreement for Chloe and Tom's divorce. After much discussion with Chloe, they decide on an appropriate amount for child support and visitation for the Hendersons. Tom receives his copy of the papers three days later while still in the hospital. He signs them immediately and has them returned. Mr. Donovan has the papers filed with the courts.

Dianne goes to the Beale home to tell Chloe the latest. Mrs. Beale answers the door when she gets there. Chloe walks into the living room with Beth and Dianne asks if she could speak with her. Mrs. Beale takes Beth and goes into the kitchen to get Beth a snack. Dianne and Chloe sit in the living room.

"The divorce papers were filed earlier today," Dianne tells Chloe. "Mr. Donovan says the divorce could be final in four to five weeks."

"Thank you so much," Chloe tells Dianne. "You don't know how much I appreciate all you've done. I owe you so much. Whatever you charge is well worth it."

Dianne looks at Chloe for a moment.

"Tell Beca your story," Dianne says. "The whole story and I'll consider the bill paid in full."

Chloe looks down at the floor.

"Can I ask you something?," Chloe asks Dianne.

"Sure, sweetie," Dianne says.

"I know Beca told you about us and what happened," Chloe said. "But, what exactly did she say about it? I mean, does she hate me? I know I hurt her, but she keeps telling me she's over it. Over, um, over whatever we had. I want to fix things, but I really don't know how or if she wants to. If I tell her the truth about Tom, and Beth, do you think there's hope for us? I really do love your daughter but I think she just wants to be friends and is having a hard time being around me."

"Beca did tell me about you," Dianne said. "She told me that she had fallen in love with you and thought you had felt the same about her. I know Beca is only 18 but she is very mature for her age. She always has been. I had no trouble believing that she was in love with you and thought you were the one for her. Her "forever girl", as she put it. Yes, she was very hurt when you just left without a word. She tried to pretend it was no big deal, but a mother knows. When she was home, before she left for Barden, I held her while she cried almost every day for the first week."

Chloe wiped tears from her eyes as she listed to Dianne.

"She cried?," Chloe said. "I know I went through a hard time over it, but I didn't know it was that bad for her, too. I can't apologize enough for what I did. I'll spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to her if that's what it takes to be with her.

"I've already forgiven you," Dianne said. "I'm sure she has as well. Hearing your story made me realize that you didn't think you had a choice and did what you thought you had to do. You really had no one in your corner to help you. Although, honestly, if you had told Beca the truth from the beginning, she would have called me and we could have sorted all this out before now. She loves you. Trust me on that. Not that it would make any difference to Beca, but you have my blessing. I think you're good for. Now all you have to do is go get her."

"Thank you, Dianne," Chloe said hugging Dianne. "I really want to see Beca so I'm going to go look up flights back to Barden."

"I still have use of the jet," Dianne said. "We can fly back tomorrow. Stacie is off this weekend and I'm sure she'll want to go. And, I hope I'm not overstepping, but I also think you should take Beth with you."

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I'll have classes and Bellas practice. I won't have anyone to look after her."

"Yes, you will," Dianne said. "Stacie and I will be there and we can help with Beth. I don't have anything pressing back in Maine so I can stay as long as I want to. Besides, I'll get to spend some time with my daughter, and my future granddaughter. Win-win as far as I'm concerned."

Chloe let out a small laugh.

"I would love for Beth to meet Beca," Chloe said. "As well as Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas."

"Then I say let's do it," Dianne said with a smile. "Stacie said something about Bellas practice. Do they practice on Friday? If so, what time? Maybe we can surprise Beca at practice. And you can introduce Beth to everyone."

"We usually practice from 3:00 to 5:00," Chloe said. "I've been texting my best friend Aubrey so she already knows everything that's been going on here. But, I didn't know when I'd be back so she's not really expecting me until next week."

"Have you been in contact with Beca?," Dianne asks.

"I only texted her that things were okay," Chloe said. "I didn't know what else to tell her except that I didn't know exactly when I'd be back."

"Great," Dianne said. "We can surprise everyone. Let's plan to leave around Noon. The flight should take about 90 minutes. I'll rent a car, with a car seat of course, and we can be at Barden around 3:00 or a little later. We can go straight to your rehearsal. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Chloe says. "Come on. Let's go tell my mom and Beth. Then I'll start packing."

Chloe and Dianne go into the kitchen to tell Mrs. Beale their plans. Mrs. Beale is quite excited for Chloe. Chloe told her mom all about Beca and how she still had strong feelings for her. Mrs. Beale just hopes that Beca can handle everything that Chloe is about to throw at her. Her daughter deserved a happy ending.

"Want to ride in a plane with mommy?," Chloe asks Beth. "Back to Barden."

"Yes!," Beth says clapping her hands.

"When we get there," Chloe told her. "You'll get to meet all of mommy's friends."

"All of them?," Beth asks wide-eyed.

"Yep," Chloe says with a smile. "All of them."

Mrs. Beale and Dianne continue to chat while Chloe goes to her room to sort through Beth's things so she can start packing for their trip to Barden. Mrs. Beale invites Dianne and Stacie to dinner. Dianne calls Stacie and tells her the dinner plans for tonight and flight plans for tomorrow. She also tells Stacie about the divorce papers and Chloe bringing Beth to Barden with her. Stacie is beyond excited. She teases Dianne.

"So, _grandma,_ " Stacie says with a laugh. "How do you like your future daughter-in-law?"

"You're cute," Dianne says with a laugh. "I can't think of anyone better for Beca. I just hope that daughter of mine doesn't freak when she finds out about Beth."

"Give her some credit," Stacie says. "She may only be 18 but she's always been more mature than most kids her own age."

"I know, and that's what I told Chloe," Dianne says. "And if she does freak out, I may have to kick her ass. She deserves to have Chloe and Beth in her life. I think they'll be really good for her. I think she'll be really good for them, too."

"I totally agree," Stacie says. "I have to go, but tell Mrs. Beale I'll be there for dinner."

"Okay," Dianne says. "Love you!"

"Love you, too, Aunt Dianne," Stacie says and hangs up.

To say Chloe was nervous as she carried Beth onto the jet the next day would be the understatement of the century. Chloe hooked Beth into her seat and sat down next to her. Her leg was bouncing up and down on its own accord until Stacie reached across the aisle and put her hand on Chloe's knee.

"Relax," Stacie said. "Beca will understand and fall in love with Beth."

"Who's Beca?," Beth asked.

"Mommy's special friend," Stacie said.

"Why is she special?," Beth asked.

"Cause your mommy loves her," Stacie said before Chloe could say anything.

"Stacie," Chloe says. "Please stop."

"You love Beca, mommy?," Beth asks. "Does she love you back?"

"I don't know, baby," Chloe says looking at her daughter. "I guess we'll find out when we see her."

"I know my daughter," Dianne says turning in her seat to look at Chloe. "She loves you. She wouldn't have been so upset over what happened between the two of you if she didn't. Try to relax."

"Yeah," Stacie says. "She talks about you all the time. I can't tell you how many times she mentioned that she was going to be friends with you. I'm pretty sure she kept saying it to convince herself that she could just be friends with you."

"I don't want to be just friends," Chloe said. "Now that I'm free to pursue a relationship, I want us to be so much more. I really do love her and want us to have a future together. I'm just worried that she won't be able to handle the fact that I have a child. Or forgive me for leaving her without any kind of explanation."

"It may not seem like it," Dianne said. "But Beca loves kids. She would come to work with me and keep the kids entertained while their parents were meeting with me. Plus, what is not to love about Beth? She's adorable, smart, and looks just like her mother."

Chloe gave Dianne a small smile. She sat and thought about everything Dianne and Stacie had said. She couldn't help but worry that she had blown it with Beca. But, if nothing else, maybe she could have a friendship with her. The flight was over before Chloe was ready for it to be. They got their luggage and followed Dianne to the rental car counter. They had to wait a bit for the car to be ready and the car seat they requested to be put in place. They all piled in and made their way to Barden. They arrived at the auditorium close to 3:30. The three women stood outside the auditorium doors. Chloe stood frozen and looked like she was going to throw up.

"It's going to be okay, Chloe," Stacie said. "Here. Give me Beth. You look like you're about to lose it."

"Th-thanks," Chloe said swallowing.

"I'm going in," Dianne said. "I want to see my daughter."

Dianne opened the door and walked in. She spotted Beca, whose back was to her, and headed in her direction.

"Whoa!," Fat Amy said to Beca. "If that woman isn't related to you, then there is some weird voodoo mojo going on.

Beca whipped her head around and her eyes got big.

"Mom!," Beca cried and ran over to the woman grabbing her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What?," Dianne said. "Can't a mother visit her daughter without a lot questions?"

"No," Beca said. "You always make a big deal out of seeing me. I'm surprised you didn't hire a sky writer to announce your pending arrival in 12-foot high letters."

Dianne slaps Beca on the arm with a laugh and hugs her again. Just then Stacie came into the auditorium, carrying Beth.

"Holy shit, Stacie," Beca said when she sees them.. "Did you shrink Chloe?"

Stacie laughed and Beth giggled.

"You said a bad word," Beth said shaking her finger at Beca.

"I did and I'm sorry," Beca said walking over to Stacie. "You're a little cutie. What's your name?"

"Beth," Beca answered. "What's your name?"

"My name is Beca," Beca answered.

"Beca?," Beth said. "Are you the Beca that my mommy loves?"

Beca's eyes widened and her face turned bright red. Suddenly, there is a smile on her face. Beca holds out her arms and Beth goes immediately into them.

"So," Beca whispers to Beth. "Is your mommy's name Chloe?"

"Yes," Beth says.

"And, your mommy loves me?," Beca whispers.

"Yes," Beth whispers back. "She says you're her special friend. Do you love mommy back?"

"Yes, I do," Beca answers. "Do you think she'll go on a date with me?"

"If you ask her," Beth says. "I bet she'll say yes."

"I sure hope so," Beca said. "Where is your mommy?"

"Right here," Chloe said nervously from behind Beca.

Beca turns and sees Chloe standing there looking a little nervous. The rest of the auditorium was quiet as Dianne, Stacie, Aubrey and the Bellas stood by and watched. Beca looked at Chloe and walked over to her, stopping less than a foot away.

"So," Beca says. "You have a daughter? And this little cutie is said daughter?"

"Yes and yes," Chloe says.

"And," Beca says. "According to said daughter, you love someone named Beca?"

"Did your mom teach you these interrogation techniques?," Chloe asked with a light laugh.

"Just answer the question, missy" Beca says with a smirk. "Do you love someone named Beca?"

"Yes," Chloe says confidently taking a step toward Beca. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"And," Beca says. "Would I happen to be the Beca you love?"

Chloe looks at Beca with a full blown smile on her face.

"Yes," Chloe says. "Yes, you are."

"Is she why you left?," Beca asked. "Because you didn't think I could handle you having a child?"

"Yes, no," Chloe said. "There's more to it that just me having a child."

"Okay," Beca said. "Tell me whenever you're ready."

"Really?," Chloe asks.

"Really," Beca says. "Now, would you please kiss me already?"

Chloe pulls Beca to her and smashes her lips against Beca's. Beca puts one arm around Chloe while holding Beth in the other. The Bellas all start catcalling and clapping. Beca and Chloe pull apart, both smiling.

"Mommy," Beth says clapping. "Beca loves you, too. She told me."

"I heard, baby," Chloe says.

Chloe gives Beca another quick kiss and they walk down to where the Bellas are all standing. Chloe takes Beth from Beca and introduces her to the girls. They all coo and giggle over Beth. Chloe turns and looks at her best friend.

"Beth," Chloe says standing in front of Aubrey. "This is mommy's best friend, Aubrey."

"Hi, Beth," Aubrey says. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi," Beth says with a grin.

Aubrey hugs Chloe and Beth.

"I'm so glad everything is working out for you," Aubrey whispers to Chloe.

"Hey, everyone," Beca says grabbing her mother's hand. "I want to introduce you to my mom, Dianne Jenkins."

Beca goes around the group and introduces each of the girls to her mom. She introduces Fat Amy last.

"If you're Beca's mom," Amy says. "Why is your last name Jenkins and not Mitchell?"

"I went back to my maiden name when Beca's father and I divorced," Dianne tells her.

"How does that make you related to tits over there?," Amy asks.

Dianne laughed. "She's my niece. Her mom and I are sisters."

"Okay, everyone," Aubrey jumps in clapping to get their attention. "We still have lots of time left for practice. Let's get back to it. Chloe, are you going to join us?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said. "Beth, can you sit with Stacie and Dianne while mommy sings?"

"Okay," Beth says.

Dianne takes her and they go sit next to Stacie. Aubrey gets the girls lined up and checks to make sure everyone is in place. They run through the routine and Beth claps when they finish.

"Mommy you were great," Beth yells.

The girls all laugh and Chloe smiles and shoots a wink at her daughter.

"Beca!," Beth yells causing Beca to look over at her.

"Yes, Beth," Beca says.

"Don't tell mommy, but you were even better than her," Beth whisper yells.

All the girls start laughing even harder at this.

"That's it," Aubrey says laughing along with the others. "I know when I'm beat. I'm calling it."

Chloe and Beca walk over to Beth and Chloe takes her from Dianne.

"Do you really think Beca was better than mommy?," Chloe asks with a pout.

"Yep," Beth says and starts giggling. "But you were really good, too."

"Thank you," Beca says kissing the young girl on the cheek. "For that, I'm buying you a milkshake. What do you say?"

"I say, yes," Beth says grinning.

"Hey, you girls want to go to the diner?," Beca asks the entire group.

The Bellas all agree and everyone heads out. Beca is walking next to Chloe and takes Chloe's free hand in hers. She smiles at Chloe and Chloe bumps her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek.

"They look like a real family," Dianne says to Aubrey and Stacie as they trail behind Chloe and Beca.

"They really do," Aubrey says. "I think they're good for each other."

"So," Dianne says looking at Stacie and Aubrey. "What's up with you two? I've noticed a few looks happening there."

"We're dating," Stacie says. "It's still the early stages, but I think we're on our way to having what Beca and Chloe have."

"Really?," Aubrey said stopping. "You really feel that way?"

Dianne smiled and continued walking to give the two girls some privacy.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I really care about you, Brey. I know it's early in our relationship, but I love you. I'm a doctor and I see patients die all the time, leaving family members behind that they never told they loved. Thinking they knew or there was time to tell them later. I don't want that. I want the person I love to know that I love them and will tell them all the time that I do. So, Aubrey Posen, I love you."

"I don't know what to say," Aubrey says. "I know I have strong feelings for you, but I'm not sure I can call it love yet. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Stacie says. "I know you'll be saying it and feeling it soon. I can wait. You're are definitely worth it."

Stacie gave Aubrey a chaste kiss and hurried to catch up with the rest of the girls. They got to the diner and were all seated. Chloe put Beth in a high chair that is set her between her and Beca.

"What's your favorite kind of milkshake?," Beca asked Beth.

"Chocolate," Beth answered.

"Mine too," Beca said excited. "They're kind of big here. Want to share one with me?"

"Okay," Beth said with a smile. "Can I have chicken nuggets and mac and cheese?"

Beca looks over at Chloe. Chloe nods her head.

"Of course," Beca told Beth. "I'll make sure the waitress knows as soon as she comes over. Okay?"

"Okay," Beth said.

Chloe sat back and smiled at Beca and Beth. This really is my future she thought as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey," Beca says softly to Chloe. "You okay?"

"I've never been better," Chloe said leaning over Beth to give Beca a kiss.

"I really do love you," Beca says as they part.

"I love you, too," Chloe says with a smile.

Beth reaches up and places a hand on Chloe and Beca's faces.

"Does this mean I have two mommies now?," Beth asks looking from one to the other. "My friend, Tyler, has two mommies and he says it's really cool."

"I think it would be really cool if you had two mommies," Beca said. "But, first your mommy and I will have to go on dates, and then get engaged, and then get married. Can you wait a little while for that?"

"I guess," Beth says with a sigh. "But, make it fast will you? I'm not getting any younger."

Everyone within the sound of Beth's voice started laughing.

"So," Dianne says. "Am I hearing this right? I might be a grandmother soon."

"Oh, my God," Beca says. "We just got back together."

"Beth," Dianne says looking at the young girl. "Can I be your grandma? I promise to love you and spoil you rotten? If you call me grandma, I'll buy you a pony."

"Mom," Beca said trying to cover Beth's ears. "No. You can't say that to her."

"Grandma!," Beth says holding her arms out to Dianne causing everyone to laugh again.

"You've raised a real comedian there, Chlo," Beca deadpanned and Chloe laughed at her.

The waitress comes to take the orders. Beca tells the waitress Beth's order and hers. The rest of the table places their orders and start chatting. Beca looks over at Chloe and smiles.

"What?," Chloe says seeing Beca smiling at her.

"You just look relaxed," Beca said. "And happier."

"I see it, too," Aubrey said. "This past week was good for you."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'm finally getting my divorce, I no longer have to keep my daughter a secret, and I get to be with the woman I love. My life is my own again."

"I'm hearing wedding bells and they don't sound too far off," Stacie says in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," Beca says blushing.

"Don't worry," Chloe says. "I'll make her see things my way before too long."

"Is that a proposal?," Beca asks with a cheeky grin. "Just so you know, I'm not that easy. I need to be properly wooed first."

"Wooed?," Stacie asks with a laugh. "Did you seriously just say wooed?"

"Yes, wooed," Beca said.

"Can we count the two and half months over the summer we were together as part of the wooing process?," Chloe asked.

"Wait," Fat Amy said overhearing Chloe. "You guys were together over the summer? We thought you two didn't like each other at first. Why are we just hearing about this?"

Beca looked at Chloe and she mouthed 'sorry' to Beca.

"It's a long story," Beca said. "Oh, look. Our food is here. Guess that story will have to wait until another time."

Three waitresses help bring out the food for the table. Beca puts two straws in her chocolate shake and holds it up for Beth to take a drink. Chloe reaches for Beth's plate and Beca gets to it first.

"You eat," Beca tells Chloe. "I'll take care of this. Relax and enjoy your dinner."

Chloe smiles and starts to eat all the while watching Beca with Beth. Beca cuts up the chicken in smaller pieces and spreads out the mac and cheese to cool down some. She takes time to put ketchup and mustard on her burger and a glob of ketchup on the side of her plate for her fries, talking to Beth the whole time. She checks Beth's food and sees that it has cooled down and she puts the plate in front of her.

"Beca," Beth says.

"Yeah?," Beca says.

"May I please have one of your fries?," Beth asks her.

"Yes, you may," Beca says and gives Beth a fry.

"Thank you," Beth says taking a bite of the fry.

"You're welcome," Beca says. She looks at Chloe and says, "I can't believe how well she speaks for being so young."

"Well, she's only around adults all day, so she picks up a lot of their speech" Chloe said. "And, she's been tested and can read better than most second or third graders."

"Well, Stacie can help her deal with being so smart and everything that goes along with it," Beca said. "I'll help her with anything music related."

"Stacie told me about you being a child musical prodigy," Chloe said. "I hope she can pick up some of your musical talent."

"Beca Mitchell!," Fat Amy yells. "You're a musical prodigy? What else don't we know about you?"

Beca looks at Chloe and Chloe looks chagrined.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe said. "When I'm talking to you I kind of forget there's anyone else around."

"It's okay," Beca said with a smile. "It was bound to come out with my mother around anyway."

"Hey," Dianne said. "That's not fair. I've been around Chloe all week and I didn't tell her any stories about when you were younger. And, you know I have plenty of stories."

"Mom," Beca says threateningly.

"Oh, please tell us some Beca baby stories," Fat Amy says and the rest of the Bellas chime in wanting to hear some as well.

Beca drops her head on the table and says, "Just shoot me now."

"Don't worry, _bun-bun_ ," Dianne says with a smirk. "I won't tell the really embarrassing ones."

"Bun-bun?," Amy says and starts laughing. "We definitely have to hear that story."

The others around the table start chuckling at Beca's reaction as much as hearing her called "bun-bun."

"Yeah," Dianne said. "She got that nickname because when she was four-"

"Mom, please don't," Beca says looking at her mother with a pout.

"Put that pout away, Mitchell," CR says. "She's already started so she has to finish the story now. It's kind of a law. Right, Ms. Jenkins?"

CR smirks at Beca and Beca just glares back at her.

"Right you are, CR," Dianne says with a laugh. "Anyway, when Beca was four she dressed up as a bunny for Halloween. I had found this really cute one piece pink bunny costume with the ears and a little white cottontail on the butt. She wanted to wear it all the time after Halloween. One day she was set to perform at a piano recital and we told her she had to dress up for it."

"Wait," Jessica said. "She was four and performing a piano recital?"

"Prodigy, remember?," Stacie said pointing at Beca. "By the time she was four she had only been playing for a year. She could remember songs and play them back flawlessly after only hearing them once."

"Wow," Jessica said. "Oh, sorry. Please continue."

"That's okay," Dianne said. "That's pretty much everyone's reaction. Anyway, she decided that she wanted to wear her bunny costume to perform in. We told her she couldn't and had to wear the nice dress we bought her. We should have known something was up when she gave in so easily. So, the day of the recital we dress her up and she insists on bringing her backpack with her to carry her music. She did this all the time so we didn't think anything of it. Her father and I were sitting in the audience waiting for her turn to play. The time came and they announced her name and her piano instructor led her onstage and everyone started chuckling. I looked up and there is Beca with the biggest smile on her face wearing her little pink bunny outfit. I realized then that she had packed her bunny costume in her backpack and changed into it backstage. Her instructor told us that it was too late to change her back into her dress so she had no choice but to lead her onstage in her bunny costume. After the recital we went to find Beca and her father called her "bun-bun" as a joke and others around heard it. It stuck and during other recitals when she would come on stage you could hear people whispering "that's bun-bun" and chuckling."

The whole table of girls were laughing by the time Dianne finished the story. Chloe was biting her lip to keep from laughing but failed miserably. Beca sat there, red faced but with a grin on her face.

"And that's probably the last time I ever voluntarily wore pink as well," Beca said.

The girls finally settle down and Aubrey wipes a tear from her eye. She looks at Beca.

"Maybe I need to rethink things and ask you for help on our set list," Aubrey tells her.

The other girls sit stunned. They wait for Beca's response, but Beca seems a little stunned herself.

"Here, Brey," Chloe says, handing Aubrey her phone. "Check out the the song that says 'DJ BM.' It's all Beca."

Aubrey takes the phone and finds the song Chloe told her to look for. She looked around the table and pressed play. As soon as the music started all the girls jaws dropped and they looked at Beca. After hearing the song play, Aubrey pressed stop.

"Beca," Aubrey said. "Can you put together a mix like this for us that can done a capella?"

All the girls quieted down again and stared at Beca waiting for her response.

"Actually," Beca said. "I already have several mixes ready that would work. And when we make it to the Finals, I have one that will definitely help us win the championship."

"You're pretty confident about your mixes, aren't you?," Aubrey asked with a grin.

"Yes," Beca said. "But, I am more confident that we have some great voices that can make them work. With them and one of the mixes I'm talking about as our set list, we will be unbeatable."

"Okay, then," Aubrey says nodding her head. "Can you download the mixes onto a flash drive and bring it with you to practice tomorrow?"

"I already have them on a flash drive," Beca said.

She dug into her bag and pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Aubrey.

"Can we listen to it when we get home?," Chloe asked Aubrey not wanting to wait until practice the next day to hear them.

"Can we come and listen to them, too?," Denise asked.

"That's a great idea," CR said. "I'd like to hear the rest of them."

The other Bellas chime in as well. They basically invite themselves over to Chloe and Aubrey's for a listening party.

"Sounds like we're moving the party to our place," Aubrey said. "Dianne, Stacie. You're invited to join us if you have time."

"I'd love to come," Dianne said.

"She's my ride," Stacie said with a smile. "So, I'll definitely be there as well."

The girls all convene at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment and listen to the mixes. They discuss which mix to use for Sectionals and start working out who will do solos and what vocals are needed. Chloe and CR start working on some choreography to go with the set list. Stacie even jumps in with a few ideas as well. They have about half the routine done and decide to take a break and hang out for the rest of the evening. Chloe takes Beth over to Dianne and asks if she could keep an eye on her because she wanted to talk to Beca alone.

"I want to tell her everything before we get too busy with Bellas stuff," Chloe says biting her lip nervously.

"Go ahead," Dianne says. "We can handle this."

Chloe grabs Beca by the hand and takes her into her room. She sits Beca down and gives her a quick kiss. She then tells her the whole story about Tom and Beth, including how the Hendersons were paying for her to go to college. She also told Beca about trying to divorce Tom earlier and the Hendersons putting a stop to it.

"So, Stacie called my mom to help you," Beca said. "I'd have done the same thing."

"Yes," Chloe said. "But she didn't tell me who she was when she called. But, let me tell you, I knew who she was the minute I saw her. You two look so much alike it's scary."

"I can say the same about you and Beth," Beca said with a small smile. "When will your divorce be final?"

"In like four weeks or so," Chloe said. "According to your mom. Tom agreed to everything and isn't contesting any of it so it made things super simple."

"He can't come back later and try to get Beth back, can he?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "He gave up all rights to her. Tom's folks are allowed to see her at my discretion and also with a mediator present. I don't think they'd try anything but until she's older I feel it's better this way."

"Were you, um, with anyone else?," Beca stammered. "You know, before me?"

"No," Chloe said. "I was so busy with school, Beth, and spending time with Tom when I was home, I didn't really have time for anyone. Plus, no one I met made me want to be with them like you did."

"I wasn't just a summer fling?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said taking Beca's hands. "You were, and still are, so much more to me. I just didn't know how to tell you about Tom and Beth. I mean, I had just cheated on Tom with you, but it felt so right being with you. I stood and cried for an hour while watching you sleep before I finally left that morning. I knew that I was in love with you and it killed me to leave you knowing I was probably never going to see you again."

"I know the feeling," Beca said. "I'm glad Tom woke up and that Stacie drove you to Tampa. There was a reason all that happened when it did. I love you so much, Chlo. And, I already love your daughter, too. I can really see us becoming a family."

"Are you suggesting that we'll be getting married in the future?," Chloe asks with a grin.

"I am," Beca said smiling. "But, first, I need to be properly-"

"Wooed," Chloe interrupted. "I know. So, Miss Mitchell, would you allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night? On a date, just the two of us, so we can begin this wooing?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Beca said. "And, it just so happens, I'm free tomorrow night. So, let the wooing commence."

"I'll pick you up at 6:00," Chloe said laughing. "Wear something nice."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said standing up. "I guess we should probably get back out there."

"First," Chloe said putting her arms around Beca's shoulders and pulling her to her for a kiss.

Beca puts one arm around Chloe's waist and places her other hand on the back of Chloe's neck to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Chloe licks at Beca's bottom lip seeking entry and Beca grants it. They are battling for dominance and are so into each other, they don't hear the gentle knock on the door or the door opening.

"Chloe, I think it's time for -," Dianne stops when she see the two girls kissing, oblivious to everything around them. She gently backs out of the room and quietly closes the door.

"You are so going to be calling me grandma real soon," Dianne tells Beth as she carries her back into the living room.


End file.
